


Diener des Todes

by Schattenwolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Asshai, Braavos, F/M, Haus von Schwarz und Weiss, Lorath, Lys
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenwolf/pseuds/Schattenwolf
Summary: Dem Tod zu dienen ist niemals einfach. Doch ahnen weder der Gesichtslose, der hin und wieder den Namen Jaqen H´ghar trägt, noch das Mädchen, welches zu Niemand werden möchte, was die künftigen Jahre für sie bereit halten. Denn selbst für einen Gesichtslosen gibt es Dinge, die man nicht in einer Ausbildung lernen kann. So auch die schmerzliche Lektion, dass die Worte "Valar Morghulis" doch nicht für jeden zu gelten scheinen.





	1. Einführung/Stichworte

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen  
> Dies ist ein Beitrag zum 120er Projekt - ich weiss nicht, ob es dieses Projekt auf dieser Website auch gibt, darum findet ihr unten stehen die entsprechenden Stichwörter. Damit die Geschichte nicht unnötig lang wird, werden im Verlaufe der Geschichte mehrere Stichwörter in ein Kapitel gepackt.
> 
> WICHTIG:  
> Ich halte mich teils an die Bücher, teils an die Serie und stelle hier Begebenheiten aus den Büchern etwas anders dar. Wer jetzt die Bücher kennt und sich denkt "warum schreibt sie das hier nochmal, wissen wir ja schon", das ist beabsichtigt, damit auch diejenigen, die nur die Serie kennen einen Überblick haben. Bei der Heimatlosen halte ich mich übrigens definitiv an die Bücher ^^

1\. In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten  
2\. Love - Liebe  
3\. Sunset - Sonnenuntergang  
4\. Deep - Tief  
5\. Seeking Solace – Trost suchen  
6\. Break Away – Sich lösen  
7\. Eden – (Garten) Eden  
8\. Innocence - Unschuld  
9\. Drive - Antrieb  
10\. Breathe Again – Wieder atmen  
11\. Memory - Erinnerung  
12\. Insanity - Wahnsinn  
13\. Abuse - Missbrauch  
14\. Smile - Lächeln  
15\. Emotionless - Emotionslos  
16\. Caged - eingesperrt  
17\. Blood - Blut  
18\. Candy - Süßigkeiten  
19\. Snow - Schnee  
20\. Fortitude - Glück  
21\. Anomaly - Unnormal  
22\. Forest - Wald  
23\. Cat: - Katze  
24\. Me Time – Zeit für mich  
25\. Trouble Lurking – lauernder Ärger  
26\. Never Cry – Niemals weinen  
27\. Poison - Gift  
28\. Anguish – Qual/Kummer/Leid/Schmerz  
29\. Curious - Seltsam  
30\. Rain - Regen  
31\. Defile - Entweihung  
32\. Never Look Back – Sieh niemals zurück  
33\. Provoke - Provokation  
34\. Mechanical - Mechanisch  
35\. Hold My Hand – Halte meine Hand  
36\. Precious Treasure – Kostbarer Schatz  
37\. Eyes - Augen  
38\. Abandoned - Verlassen  
39\. Dreams - Träume  
40\. Black and Blue – Schwarz und Blau  
41\. Teamwork -Teamarbeit  
42\. Standing Still – Noch vorhanden /Noch stehend  
43\. Dying - Sterbend  
44\. Two Roads – Zwei Wege  
45\. Illusion - Illusionen  
46\. Family - Familie  
47\. Homunculi – Homunculi (künstlicher Mensch)  
48\. Orphan – Weise  
49\. Stripes - Streifen  
50\. Breaking the Rules – Die Regeln brechen  
51\. Games - Spiele  
52\. Claustrophobia – Klaustrophobie (Platzangst)  
53\. Keeping a Secret – Ein Geheimnis behalten  
54\. City - Stadt  
55\. Waiting - Warten  
56\. Hell-Bent – Wild entschlossen  
57\. Sacrifice - Opfer  
58\. Bittersweet - Bittersüß  
59\. Suffocate - Ersticken  
60\. Rejection - Ablehnung  
61\. Fairy Tale - Märchen  
62\. Djinn - Djinn  
63\. Come-hither - Einladend  
64\. Amputation - Abtrennung  
65\. Contort - Krümmen  
66\. Suicide - Selbstmord  
67\. Security Blanket - Schmusedecke  
68\. Bully - Raufbold  
69\. Annoyance – Belästigung /Störung/ Verdruss /Schikane  
70\. Wanton – Lüstern/ lasziv  
71\. Obsession - Besessenheit  
72\. Pawn – Pfand / Bauer im Schach  
73\. I Can't – Ich kann nicht  
74\. Demented - Wahnsinnig  
75\. Mirror - Spiegel  
76\. Broken Pieces – Zerbrochene Stücke  
77\. Test - Test  
78\. The Fool – der Dummkopf  
79\. Disease - Krankheit  
80\. Words – Worte /Wörter  
81\. Edge – Kannte/ Klippe  
82\. Forever – Für immer  
83\. Heal - Heilung  
84\. Out Cold - Bewusstlos  
85\. Spiral - Spirale  
86\. Seeing Red – Rot sehen  
87\. Appetite - Appetit  
88\. Pain - Schmerz  
89\. Through the Fire – durch (das) Feuer  
90\. Sephia - Tintenfischschwarz  
91\. Drowning – Ertrinken?  
92\. Die for you – Für dich sterben  
93\. Give Up – Gib auf  
94\. Last Hope – letzte Hoffnung  
95\. Streets – Straßen  
96\. In the Storm – Im Sturm  
97\. Regret - Reue  
98\. Puzzle - Puzzle  
99\. Solitude - Einsamkeit  
100\. Relaxation - Entspannung  
101\. Emo - Emo  
102\. Act your age – Sei kein Kindskopf  
103\. Covet - Begehren  
104\. Detached – Getrennt /Unvoreingenommen/ Unbeteiligt  
105\. Belittle - Schmähen  
106\. Confusion - Verwirrung  
107\. Dog - Hund  
108.Moonlight - Mondlicht  
109\. Secret Place – Geheimer Ort /Versteck  
110\. Annex – Anhang/ Anbau  
111\. Coward - Feigling  
112\. Emulate - Nachahmen  
113\. Kami - Gott  
114\. Place of God – Ort Gottes  
115\. Delicate – Zart/Labil/Feinfühlig  
116\. All my fault – alles meine Schuld  
117\. Chains - Ketten  
118\. Ferocious - Grausam  
119\. Autumn - Herbst  
120\. Loser - Verlierer


	2. Die Regeln brechen

Ruhig stand er da und beobachtete, wie sie am Boden sass und an ihrem Verstand zu zweifeln begann. Das hatte er im Übrigen auch, als er gesehen hatte, was sie mit Meryn Trant tat. Es war nicht nur das Morden gewesen, die Art, wie sie es getan hatte, wie sie ihm die Augen ausgestochen hatte. Die Kälte, die dabei von ihr ausgegangen war.

Es verdeutlichte ihm nicht nur, dass Arya Stark weitaus hartnäckiger an ihrer Identität hing als er es erwartet hatte, sondern auch, dass irgendetwas in ihr in den letzten beiden Jahren zerbrochen war. Etwas hatte sie kalt gemacht. Skrupellos. Er hatte wissen müssen, ob da überhaupt noch etwas von dem Mädchen war, welches ihn damals aus dem Flammen gerettet hatte und ihre Reaktion gerade hatte ihm gezeigt, dass vielleicht doch noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren war. Kälte und Skrupellosigkeit mochte zu ihrem Geschäft dazugehören, aber nicht um die eigenen Rachegelüste zu befriedigen.

„Was passiert hier?!“, schrie sie. Er hatte damals, als er ihr die Halle der Gesichter gezeigt hatte richtig gelegen. Genauso wenig wie sie bereit war Niemand zu werden, war sie bereit ihre Sinne aufzugeben, aber ihre Blindheit war nur ein kleiner Teil dessen, was sie noch erwartete. Wenn sie durchhielt. Er warf einen Blick nach rechts, wo die andere Priesterin stand. Sie war von Anfang an skeptisch gewesen was Arya betraf. Genau deshalb war sie eigentlich auch dafür gewesen, Aryas Ausbildung abzubrechen, ihr das gestohlene Gesicht runterzureissen und sie aus Braavos fortzujagen. Auch er hatte mit diesem Gedanken gespielt, doch war es zu ihren Gunsten, dass sie das Gesicht zurückgebracht hatte. Nein, eine letzte Chance bekam sie noch. „Bring ein Mädchen in ihre Räume zurück.“ Als die beiden weg waren, betrachtete er noch eine Weile die hunderten Gesichter und hoffte, Arya Starks nicht eines Tages hier hinzufügen zu müssen. Die gesichtslosen Männer bestahl man nicht einfach so und auch wenn sie eine zweite Chance erhalten mochte, eine dritte bekam sie nicht.


	3. Katze

Ein Hieb folgte dem nächsten, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen hätte tun können. Am Anfang ihrer Ausbildung war sie gar nicht geschlagen worden. Mit der Zeit nur dann, wenn sie wieder sehr schlecht log und selbst da hatte Jaqen aufgehört, sobald sie geblutet hatte. Und damals waren die Schläge meistens gegen ihren Oberkörper gegangen. Das hier war nun aber schon der dritte Schlag gegen ihr Gesicht gewesen und niemand hatte zu ihr gesprochen.  
„Was wollt ihr von mir?!“, rief sie irgendwann wutentbrannt. Als Antwort erhielt sie jedoch nur einen weiteren Schlag und biss sich dabei so heftig in die Zunge, dass sie Blut schmecken konnte.  
Instinktiv machte sie einen schnellen Schritt zur Seite, doch das nützte ihr nicht viel; entweder sie war zu langsam ausgewichen oder ihr Angreifer hatte mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet. Sie war ja nicht einmal mehr sicher, wer genau dies tat. Ob es nun Jaqen oder die Heimatlose war, sie wusste ohnehin nicht, wer die beiden in Wirklichkeit waren. _Doch weisst du_ , flüsterte eine kleine, gehässige Stimme in ihr. _Niemand_.  
  
Eigentlich war es auch egal, sie fragte sich sowieso, warum man sie noch hier behielt. Hatte sie wirklich noch die Chance etwas zu lernen oder würde man sie nur so lange hier behalten und verprügeln, bis sie ihre Strafe "abgesessen" hatte? Obwohl sie sich eingestehen musste, dass es für sie weitaus schlimmer hätte ausgehen können.  
  
Während all diese Gedanken in ihrem Kopf herumschwirrten, versuchte sie sich auf ihre anderen Sinne zu konzentrieren. Doch ihre Ohren waren nicht sonderlich hilfreich, denn auch wenn um sie herum eine schon fast unnatürliche Stille herrschte, konnte sie neben ihrem Herzschlag und Atem kein anderes Atemgeräusch ausmachen. Wo war nur die Katze, wenn man sie einmal brauchte?  
Seit sie nichts mehr sehen konnte, träumte sie jede Nacht von einer Wölfin und obwohl sie während der Träume im Körper des Tieres zu stecken schien, war sie sich fast sicher, dass es sich dabei um Nymeria handelte. Wie das möglich sein sollte, konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Doch es war nicht nur die Wölfin. Als sie eines Tages eine Katze gestreichelt hatte, hatte sie sich auf das Fell und den warmen Körper neben sich konzentriert - bis sie sich plötzlich selbst in dem Tier befunden hatte. Sie hatte sich selbst durch die Augen des Tieres gesehen und festgestellt, dass sie sogar noch elender aussah, als sie es erwartet hätte.  
  
Doch heute war kein Tier in der Nähe - und auch ihr Angreifer schien sich für diese Nacht zurückgezogen zu haben. Müde kehrte sie zu ihrer Pritsche zurück, die fast genauso hart war wie der Boden. Morgen würde wieder ein langer Tag werden.  


 ~

Es war seltsam, doch zumindest was ihren Orientierungssinn in Braavos betraf, stellte die Blindheit kein wirkliches Probleme dar. Sie musste sich zwar ständig an den Hauswänden entlang bewegen, doch wenn sie die Lücken zusammenzählte, die sich an den Hausmauern bildeten, wenn eine weitere Strasse abbog, konnte sie sich die Zahlen merken. Drei Gassen geradeaus, dann links abbiegen, zwei weiter, wieder links und dann drei weitere, bevor sie ein letztes Mal nach rechts abbog. Und schon hatte sie ihr Ziel für diesen Tag erreicht.  
  
Sie liess sich auf der Treppe nieder, stellte eine leere Schüssel vor sich hin und wartete.  
Dutzende Menschen gingen im Verlaufe des Tages an ihr vorüber und manche von ihnen warfen tatsächlich eine Münze in die Schüssel. Wahrscheinlich wäre die Ausbeute deutlich geringer ausgefallen, wäre ihr Gesicht nicht mit Blutergüssen und Schorf überzogen.  
Sie versuchte sich selbst einzureden, dass dies der einzige Grund war, warum die Ausbildung in letzter Zeit so brutal geworden war. Doch in Wahrheit wusste sie es besser. Nicht einmal sich selbst konnte sie belügen.   
  
Auch die Illusion beschäftigte sie noch immer, auch wenn sie in der Zwischenzeit wusste, dass Jaqen noch lebte. Die Verzweiflung, die sie in jenem Moment empfunden hatte, liess sie dennoch nicht los. Spätestens nach dem Tod ihres ältesten Bruders und ihrer Mutter hatte sie sich geschworen, nichts und niemanden mehr an sich heranzulassen. Wer niemanden hatte, konnte auch niemanden verlieren. Offensichtlich war sie in diesem Punkt kläglich gescheitert.  
Ihr eigenes Gesicht zu sehen war hingegen keine Strafe, sondern eine Drohung gewesen und zwar die deutlichste von allen.  
  
Harsch schüttelte sie alle Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Umgebung. Unter der Identität von Beth, einer blinden Bettlerin, sollte sie alles belauschen, was hier vor sich ging, egal wie unbedeutend es auf den ersten Blick auch scheinen mochte. Aber etwas Hilfe konnte ja nicht schaden, denn in der Zwischenzeit war die Katze wieder aufgetaucht und Arya beobachtete alle Menschen um sich herum durch deren Augen.  
  
Da war ein Gemüsehändler, der mit einer Kundin feilschte, ein Fischer, der gerade mit einem Kessel voller Fischabfälle an ihr vorbeiging und ein paar Kinder, die auf sie deuteten und lachten. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber dieses Lachen versetzte sie augenblicklich mehrere Jahre in ihre Vergangenheit und sie sah Jeyne Pools und Sansas Gesicht so deutlich vor sich, dass es fast erschreckend war. Arya Pferdegesicht. Kein sonderlich freundlicher Spitzname, aber genau diesem nicht allzu hübschen Gesicht und ihrem nicht gerade weiblichen Körper hatte sie es wohl zu verdanken, dass sie in den letzten Jahren wirklich nur verprügelt worden war.  
  
Das eine Mädchen flüsterte dem Jungen etwas ins Ohr und dieser hob grinsend einen kleinen Stein vom Boden auf. Er kam die Treppe herauf auf sie zu, warf die Kieselsteine mit der einen Hand auf die Münzen, damit es klang, als würde er selbst eine hinzufügen und schnappte sich mit der anderen ihre sämtliche Ausbeute von diesem Tag.  
Es wäre eine Lüge, wenn sie behaupten würde, dass es sie nicht ärgerte, allerdings waren das hier Strassenkinder und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, hätte man sie damals im Haus von Schwarz und Weiss nicht aufgenommen, hätte sie wohl früher oder später dasselbe getan. Obwohl sie eher einen der Händler, als eine blinde Bettlerin beklaut hätte. Allerdings sah man sich auf den Strassen von Braavos immer zweimal und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich eines Tages dafür revanchieren würde...  
Sie zog ihren Geist aus dem Tier zurück und belauschte weiter die Gespräche. 

~

Für den Rückweg am Abend wählte sie einen anderen Weg. Sie mochte nämlich das Geräusch von Wasser und streifte an den Kanälen entlang. Ob sie das durfte oder nicht wusste sie nicht, allerdings hatte es ihr niemand wirklich verboten, also ging sie davon aus, dass es egal war, so lange sie nur genug früh wieder zurück war. Und keinen weiteren Ärger verursachte.  
  
Diesmal nur mit den Ohren als Orientierung ging sie an den Schiffen am Lumpensammlerhafen vorüber; viele davon erkannte sie bereits am Geruch oder den Geräuschen. Die Fischersboote roch man bereits aus weiter Entfernung und die Handelsschiffe mit den exotischen Waren erkannte man an den verschiedenen Sprachen, die darauf gesprochen wurde. Passagierschiffe mit reicher Kundschaft machten sich durch den penetranten Geruch nach Parfüm bemerkbar.  
  
Alles in Allem war an diesem Tag nichts Besonderes – wäre da nicht dieses eine Gespräch in ihrer Muttersprache gewesen, welches sie nun aufschnappte. Oder besser gesagt ein einzelner Satz, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. „Und was will einer von der Nachtwache hier?“ Sie blieb sofort stehen. Für einen Augenblick, nur einen sinnlosen, wunderschönen Augenblick gab sie sich der Vorstellung hin, wie es wäre, wenn es sich bei diesem Mann von der Nachtwache um ihren Bruder Jon handeln würde. Wenn ihre Wege sich nun hier wieder träfen. _Und was dann_? , fragte sie sich. Selbst wenn Jon sie erkannte, wenn sie jetzt aus dem Haus von Schwarz und Weiss floh, würde sie ihre Sehkraft vielleicht nie wieder zurückerlangen. Und wer sagte, dass Jon sie überhaupt noch wollte? Er hatte bestimmt schon längst seinen Schwur abgelegt, auch er hatte Pflichten. Sie konnte es ertragen, diese Chance zu verpassen, was sie nicht ertragen könnte, wäre von ihm abgewiesen zu werden. Wenn sie ihrer Familie wirklich helfen wollte, musste sie ihre Liste vollenden und alle, die ihnen das angetan hatten auslöschen.  
  
Also wartete sie die Antwort gar nicht mehr ab, sondern machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging so schnell zurück wie sie nur konnte, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie nicht viel mehr erwarten würde als eine weitere Nacht voller Schläge und seltsamer Träume.

~

Zumindest in einem Punkt schien sie sich dann doch geirrt zu haben, denn als Arya am nächsten Morgen das Haus von Schwarz und Weiss verliess, hatte sie zum ersten Mal seit Monaten eine Nacht durchgeschlafen. Die Träume hatten sie dennoch heimgesucht, allerdings war es ja nicht unbedingt etwas Schlechtes, sie fühlte sich nämlich selten so frei wie im Körper der Nachtwölfin. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass auch dieser Tag etwas Besonderes werden würde, denn die Heimatlose hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie heute an einem anderen Ort betteln sollte. Und wenn es etwas gab, das sie in den letzten Monaten gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass die Männer ohne Gesicht nichts ohne Grund taten.  
  
Sie war selten in diesem Teil von Braavos gewesen, wusste aber aus Erzählungen, dass es nicht gerade einer der sichersten Orte war. Vielleicht war das auch einer der Gründe, warum sie zum ersten Mal seit der Sache mit Trant wieder ein Messer bei sich tragen durfte.  
  
Sie liess sich also erneut auf einer Treppe nieder, diesmal jedoch am unteren Ende davon, und liess die Umgebung auf sich wirken. Hier waren die Rufe der Händler nicht ganz so laut und es gab auch nicht ganz so viele Leute. Das machte es einfacher, alles mit anzuhören.  
Es waren viele alltägliche Gespräche dabei. Ein Schmuckhändler erzählte davon, wie er bald nach Pentos aufbrechen wolle und sie hörte, wie eine Hure versuchte neue Kunden zu gewinnen. Doch nur eines der Gespräche an diesem Tag erregte wirklich ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
Gegen Abend unterhielten sich zwei Männer unweit von ihr. Die Katze hatte sie heute nicht begleitet, weswegen sie versuchen musste, sich einzig und allein auf ihr Gehör zu verlassen.  
  
„…nicht finden. Du weisst was sonst passiert.“ Die Stimme des ersten Mannes war tief und eindringlich, er schien wegen irgendetwas besorgt zu sein.  
„Warum mussten wir überhaupt hierher kommen? Warum konnten wir nicht direkt nach Astapor segeln?“  
„Du weist genau warum. Wenn wir die Löcher nicht reparieren lassen, kentern wir, bevor wir den Titan von Braavos hinter uns gelassen haben.“ Sie handelten bestimmt nicht mit Gewürzen, ansonsten würden sie sicherlich kein Geheimnis daraus machen. Es gab fast so viele Schiffsbauer wie Schiffe in Braavos, da wär es kein Problem, einen anzuheuern.  
Arya konzentrierte sich weiter, aber die Männer schienen einige Schritte gegangen zu sein und sie wagte es nicht, ihnen zu folgen. Ohne Katze und ausserhalb ihres bekannten Gebietes war sie einfach zu orientierungslos und falls die beiden mitbekamen, dass sie belauscht wurden, hätte sie sicher schnell das Weite suchen müssen.   
  
Da Geduld jedoch nie eine ihrer Stärken gewesen war und sie ohnehin bald zurück musste, erhob sie sich dennoch und steckte die wenigen Münzen ein, welche sie an diesem Tag ergattert hatte. Mit ihrem Stock ging sie dann langsam und wie sie hoffte möglichst teilnahmslos an den beiden Männern vorüber. „…noch heute Abend weg sein.“ Das war das Einzige, was sie von diesem Gespräch noch zu hören bekam.

~

Im Tempel war es wie gewohnt ruhig, sie hörte nur zwei Stimmen. Die einer Frau und die eines Mannes, den sie nicht halb so gut einschätzen konnte, wie es ihr lieb gewesen wäre. Ausserdem hatte sie ihm das mit der Illusion immer noch nicht wirklich verziehen. Eigentlich hätte sie ihn hassen sollen, wie sie so viele andere hasste, aber wo wollte sie sonst hin?  
Ob es ihr nun passte oder nicht, ihr war klar, dass das Gespräch von heute Nachmittag wichtig sein könnte. Also wartete sie ab, bis sich die Frau zu einer der zahlreichen Nischen zu entfernen schien, um dort in Ruhe zu sterben. Erst dann näherte sie sich ihm. „Ich habe heute ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Schmugglern mit angehört.“ Sie wusste nicht, wie sie das Gespräch sonst beginnen sollte.  
„Und woher weiss ein Mädchen, dass es Schmuggler und nicht Händler sind?“  
„Sie haben sehr leise gesprochen und wollten so schnell wie möglich ablegen. Nach Astapor.“ Jetzt wünschte sie sich ihre Sehkraft wieder zurück, denn da Jaqen nicht sprach, hatte sie nicht einmal einen Anhaltspunkt, um zu erraten, was er darüber dachte.  
„Was hat ein Mädchen noch gehört?“ Wenn er das fragte, musste irgendetwas von dem was sie gesagt hatte, wohl doch seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt haben.  
„Nicht viel“, gab sie kleinlaut zu. „Aber sie scheinen nicht von hier zu kommen, also werden sie wahrscheinlich am Lumpensammlerhafen ablegen.“  
„Ein Mädchen wird überprüfen, ob das stimmt und die Namen aller Beteiligten herausfinden. Bevor sie ablegen.“ Arya schluckte. Wenn sie Pech hatte, hatte das Schiff bereits abgelegt oder würde es zumindest noch diese Nacht tun. Also wie sollte sie an die Namen kommen, ohne sich allzu auffällig zu verhalten? Aber das war dann wohl ihr Problem. Vielleicht war das eine Art Prüfung und sie war fest entschlossen, nicht wieder zu versagen.  
  
Den Weg zum Lumpensammlerhafen hatte sie schnell zurückgelegt. Noch spürte sie die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut, doch es wurde bereits etwas kühler, also war es sicher schon Abend.  
Dieser Hafen war nicht nur schmutziger, als der violette Hafen im Norden, er war auch um einiges lauter, was ihre Orientierung nicht gerade vereinfachte. Allerdings dauerte es nicht lange, bis ihr etwas um die Beine herumstrich und sie hielt kurz inne, um die Katze am Hals zu kraulen. Sie würde alle Hilfe brauchen, die sie bekommen konnte.  
  
Während sie also den Hafen durch die Katze hindurch beobachtete, stand sie an eine Kiste gelehnt da. Doch egal wie oft sie den Hafen hinunter und wieder hinauf ging, von den beiden Männern von heute Nachmittag war nichts zu sehen oder eher zu hören. Sie kannte ja ohnehin nur ihre Stimmen.  
Je mehr ihre Chancen schwanden, desto grösser wurde ihre Verzweiflung; sie durfte einfach nicht versagt haben. Das Gespräch war noch keine zwei Stunden her, so schnell konnten sie doch nicht wieder weg sein. Und den violetten Hafen konnten sie nicht befahren haben, dort gab es nur Einheimische. Der Lumpensammlerhafen, der violette Hafen und… _ Chequy Port_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Natürlich, wie hatte sie den nur vergessen können? Jedes Schiff, welches irgendeine Fracht mit sich führte, wurde von den Zollbeamten des Seeherrn kontrolliert.  
Sofort zog sie ihren Geist aus dem Körper der Katze zurück und ging weiter, hoffentlich hatte ihre Unachtsamkeit sie nicht allzu viel Zeit gekostet.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu den beiden anderen Häfen, gab es am Chequy Port nur etwa ein Dutzend Schiffe, die aufs Mal kontrolliert wurden. Manchmal dauerten solche Kontrollen nur wenige Minuten, teilweise sogar Stunden. Hier erkannte sie auch gleich eine der beiden Stimmen von vorhin wieder und durch die Katze hatte sie nun auch ein Gesicht dazu. Dafür, dass die Stimme so tief war, war der Mann vergleichsweise klein. Seine Haut schien sonnengebräunt, sein Haar schwarz. Er stach nicht wirklich aus der Menge heraus, ebenso wenig wie sein Begleiter, der etwa einen Kopf grösser war und dunkelbraunes Haar hatte. Anscheinend waren sie gerade mit der Kontrolle an der Reihe und Arya liess sich neben einem nahegelegenen Steg nieder.  
  
„Name?“, fragte der Zollbeamte und tunkte eine Feder in ein kleines Tintenfass. Er nutzte zwei aufeinandergestapelte Kisten als Schreibtisch.  
„Farid Thira. Ich habe bereits mit einem Eurer Männer gesprochen, Enryn Attis, er sagte, er würde das Schiff kontrollieren.“ Allein, dass er jemand anderes verlangte war schon auffällig. Dies schien wohl auch der Beamte so zu sehen.  
„Der ist gerade mit einem anderen Schiff beschäftigt. Jetzt müsst Ihr wohl mit mir vorlieb nehmen. Wie ich hörte, kamt Ihr von Sorothyos hierher. Was transportiert Ihr?“  
„Exotische Tiere“, antwortete er, „deswegen müssen wir auch schnell weiter, wir können die Viecher nicht ewig unter Deck lassen.“  
„Auf eine Stunde mehr oder weniger kommt es jetzt wohl auch nicht mehr an. Wir müssen erst sehen wie viele und von welcher Spezies, damit wir den Zoll festlegen können.“ Der Schmuggler sah zu seinem Begleiter hinüber, dessen Namen sie noch nicht kannte. „Zeig dem Herrn doch bitte mal kurz unsere Fracht.“ Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass die beiden so schnell nachgeben würden und wenn es etwas gab was sie in den letzten Jahren zur Genüge gesehen hatte, waren es zwielichtige Gestalten. Nun stand sie unter Zugzwang. Ausgerechnet derjenige, dessen Namen sie noch nicht wusste, würde jeden Moment unter dem Deck verschwinden. Sie würden aber wohl oder übel nochmal an Land kommen müssen, um die Formalitäten zu regeln. Also blieb sie einfach sitzen und beobachtete durch die Katze weiter das Geschehen hier.  
  
Während die beiden anderen unter Deck waren, blieb dieser Farid stehen und murmelte ein paar Worte in einer fremden Sprache vor sich hin. Arya verstand kein Wort, vermutete aber, dass es Flüche waren. Fluchen konnte sie in der Zwischenzeit in vier verschiedenen Sprachen, aber das hier schien keine davon zu sein.  
  
Für längere Zeit geschah nichts auffälliges, doch dann kam ein weiterer Beamter hinzu und die beiden Männer entfernten sich etwas, die Katze folgte ihnen.  
„Wo zum Teufel warst du?“  
„Tut mir leid, ich habe ja gesagt, es kann länger dauern.  
„Erwarte ja nicht, dass du für diese Schlamperei den vollen Betrag bekommst, Enryn. Wenn wir auffliegen, hängst du mit uns da drin.“  
„Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Habt ihr die Sklaven wenigstens gut versteckt?“  
„Ja, Iormo hatte ausnahmsweise mal eine gute Idee. Wir haben noch ein paar Tiere an Bord geholt und die Sklaven in Käfigen dahinter versteckt.“  
  
Wieder zog Arya ihren Geist aus der Katze zurück, für heute hatte sie genug gehört. Sie wusste, wer die beiden Drahtzieher waren, was sie transportierten und wo es hin ging. Ihr war auch klar, dass ein Untergebener des Seelords bestochen worden war. Mehr musste sie nicht wissen. Ausserdem hatte dieser Farid vorhin zu ihr herübergesehen und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie nicht erkannt hatte. Also erhob sie sich langsam und tat so, als müsse sie sich mit ihrem Stock erst neu orientieren, ehe sie den Rückweg antrat. Die Katze hatte, kaum dass sie ihren Geist zurückgezogen hatte, das Weite gesucht und so blieb Arya mit ihren Gedanken alleine. Auch wenn sie das Gefühl nicht loswurde, beobachtet zu werden.


	4. Warten

Selbst in einer Stadt wie Braavos gab es eine Zeit, in der fast vollständige Ruhe herrschte. Diese befand sich etwa eine Stunde vor dem Morgengrauen, in der die letzten Bewohner dabei waren, sich zur Ruhe zu begeben und die ersten sich gerade wieder zur Arbeit aufmachten. Im wohlhabenderen Teil von Braavos war dies besonders gut bemerkbar, denn hier waren um diese Tageszeit lediglich Bedienstete unterwegs.  
  
Ein Stallbursche war gerade dabei, sich um eine trächtige Stute zu kümmern, die ihr Fohlen bekam, während sich ein zweiter hinter der Scheune mit einem Dienstmädchen vergnügte. Niemand achtete auf den dritten Stallburschen, der am Hinterausgang des Anwesens stand.  
Hätte sich jemand die Mühe gemacht, etwas genauer hinzusehen, wäre ihm vielleicht nicht entgangen, dass es gar keiner ihrer Leute war, sondern ein Unbekannter. Und selbst dann hätten wohl die wenigsten Verdacht geschöpft, was kümmerte sie eine Person mehr oder weniger?  
  
Während also alle ihren nächtlichen Beschäftigungen nachgingen, öffnete sich die Tür und ein Bote trat heraus. Auch er kümmerte sich reichlich wenig um seine Umgebung. Mit einem kurzen Blick nach rechts hätte er aber seinem Tod ins Auge geblickt. Dieser folgte ihm nun wie ein Schatten durch die Pforten des Anwesens hinaus. Alles was innerhalb dieser Gemäuer lag, wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Also wartete er, bis sein Opfer die Insel verlassen hatte und an einem der tieferen Kanäle vorüberging, ehe er zu ihm aufschloss.  
Der Mann hatte ihn kein einziges Mal gehört und als er einen bestimmten Punkt an seinem Rücken berührte, war es zu spät für eine Reaktion.  
Der Bote fiel kopfüber in den Kanal und trieb langsam dahin. Er spürte gar nicht erst, wie sich seine Lungen mit Wasser füllten und jeder, der den Toten untersuchen würde – obschon das eher unwahrscheinlich war – würde nur Wasser in seinen Lungen vorfinden. Kein Gift, keine Kampfspuren, kein gebrochenes Genick. Einfach nur Wasser. Jeder würde glauben, er wäre betrunken in einen Kanal gefallen und jeder, der etwas anderes glaubte, würde seine Gedanken für sich behalten.

~

Als er ins Haus von Schwarz und Weiss zurückkehrte, machte sich der Morgen gerade erst bemerkbar. Nur wenige Leute waren hier und von diesen Wenigen war die Hälfte bereits tot.  
Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und er war drauf und dran, sich in seine Zelle zurückzuziehen, als er Arya erblickte.  
Seit dem Tag ihrer Erblindung hatte er der anderen Priesterin aufgetragen, dort weiterzumachen, wo er aufgehört hatte. Zum einen, weil er ihr dies trotz ihres Kinderkörpers zutraute, zum anderen, weil es einige Aufträge gegeben hatte, die keinen Aufschub duldeten. Obwohl keiner davon anstrengend zu nennen war.  
Als er sie also nun sah, fielen ihm vor allem die zahlreichen Platzwunden auf, die ihr Gesicht überzogen. Und die Augenringe. Mitleid wollte sich jedoch keines einstellen, die Ausbildung war für alle hart, für Leute, die die Regeln so offensichtlich missachteten, noch etwas härter. Für kurze Zeit hatte er es sogar bereut, ihr die Münze gegeben zu haben. Er hatte damals seine Schuld beglichen. Doch er war nach wie vor der Überzeugung, dass sie, sollte sie es jemals schaffen ihre Identität und somit auch ihre Rachepläne aufzugeben, eine gute Dienerin für Ihn mit den vielen Gesichtern werden konnte.  
  
Wie jeden Morgen entzündete sie die erloschenen Kerzen und verliess dann den Tempel, um ihren Pflichten nachzugehen. Nun trug sie den Namen Beth und das würde wohl auch noch eine Weile so bleiben.  
  
Kaum hatte sich das Tor hinter ihr geschlossen, öffnete es sich bereits wieder und ein alter Mann trat ein. Er wirkte, als wäre der Tod ohnehin nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt. Allerdings gab es durchaus ältere Menschen, die ihre letzten Monate nicht in Schmerz verbringen, sondern selbst entscheiden wollten, wann es Zeit war zu gehen. Er blickte sich recht unsicher um und der gesichtslose Mann trat auf ihn zu. „Wird es schnell gehen?“ Dies war keine untypische Frage. Die Leute, die hier herkamen mochten mit dem Leben abgeschlossen haben, der Übergang vom Leben zum Tod machte dennoch den meisten Angst.  
„Das hängt immer davon ab, wie sehr sich jemand noch an das Leben klammert. Aber es wird nicht wehtun.“ Damit schien der Mann zufrieden, er trank den Becher in einem Zug leer und ging an den Statuen der verschiedenen Gottheiten vorbei, ehe er vor derjenigen des verhüllten Wanderers stehen blieb. Er war der Patronus der Armen und dem Mann war ein Leben voller harter Arbeit anzusehen. Seine Hände waren schwielig und voller Hornhaut, die Finger krumm, als wären sie mehrmals gebrochen worden. Das Gesicht wies viele kleinere Narben auf, die Kleidung hingegen war sauber und geordnet.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit wandte er den Blick ab und hoffte, dass der Mann nicht lange zu warten brauchte. Dabei streifte sein Blick die Priesterin, die wohl gerade erst aufgestanden war. Auch sie hatte heute einen Auftrag zu erledigen. Zuerst wollte er aber über die Sache mit Arya sprechen. Denn sollte sie die Ausbildung nicht durchstehen, würde er sie wegschicken, bevor sie weiteren Ärger verursachen konnte und ihnen oder sich selber weiter schadete. Ausserdem sollte der Schmerz gezielt eingesetzt werden, sonst verfehlte er seine Wirkung. Es war immer eine schmale Gratwanderung.  
„Wie verlief die letzte Nacht?“  
„Wie die meisten davor auch. Beim Ausweichen ist sie immer noch zu langsam, ansonsten sind ihre Reaktionen schon ziemlich schnell.“ Sie wirkte so, als wollte sie noch etwas anderes sagen, schien ihre Worte aber genau abwägen zu wollen.  
„Ist sonst noch irgendetwas vorgefallen?“ Die Priesterin liess sich Zeit mit der Antwort.  
„Es ist schwer zu erklären. Vor ein paar Tagen war ihr Schlaf unruhig und ich habe drei Anläufe gebraucht, um sie aufzuwecken, aber es schien kein Alptraum gewesen zu sein. Als ich sie darauf angesprochen habe, hat sie gesagt, sie wisse nicht mehr was sie geträumt habe. Eine Lüge. Aber ich habe nichts anderes aus ihr herausbekommen.“ Er nickte und liess sich das Gehörte durch den Kopf gehen.  
  
An diesem Abend war er derjenige, der Aryas Kammer betrat, um zu sehen, wie gut ihre Reaktion wirklich war.  
Normalerweise wachte sie dabei sofort auf. Denn trotz allem was sie gesehen hatte, schien sie zwar selten Alpträume zu haben, doch ihr Schlaf war nicht sonderlich tief. Als er nun den kleinen Raum betrat, reagierte sie nicht im Geringsten. Selbst als er sich neben sie stellte, wachte sie nicht auf. Obwohl ihr Schlaf tatsächlich unruhig war. Sie wirkte nicht verängstigt, eher angestrengt.  
Entgegen seines ursprünglichen Plans liess er sie dieses eine Mal durchschlafen, diesen Träumen würde er jedoch auf den Grund gehen. 

~

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte er wie die meisten zuvor. Er verhalf den Menschen, die hier Hilfe suchten, zu einem schnellen Ende und versuchte ihre Ängste so gut es ging zu besänftigen.  
  
Eigentlich gab es hier drei Priester, doch der älteste von ihnen war schon seit über einem Jahr für einen Auftrag unterwegs und so oblag es ihm und der Priesterin die Ordnung zu wahren.  
Es gab noch viele andere Diener des vielgesichtigen Gottes und er selbst mochte es eigentlich lieber, wenn er unterwegs war. Allerdings spielte das, was er wollte hier nicht die geringste Rolle, er diente dort wo es nötig war. Ausserdem galt die unausgesprochene Regel, dass jeder der einen neuen Novizen hierher brachte, auch dessen Ausbildung übernehmen musste.  
  
Während er also seinen Pflichten nachkam und einer Frau den Becher mit dem erlösenden Gift reichte, öffnete sich das Tor ein weiteres Mal und Arya kam zurück. An diesem Tag war sie in einem anderen Stadtteil von Braavos unterwegs gewesen, in der Hoffnung, etwas Interessanteres herauszufinden. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sie ziemlich gut darin war, nach Informationen zu lauschen.  
„Ich habe heute ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Schmugglern mit angehört.“ Es war das erste Mal seit ihrer Bestrafung, dass sie direkt miteinander sprachen und sie schien kein Wort daran verschwenden zu wollen, ebenso wenig wie er. Sie wusste, warum sie bestraft worden war und dass sie sich keine Fehler mehr leisten durfte.  
„Und woher weiss ein Mädchen, dass es Schmuggler und nicht Händler sind?“ Sehr wahrscheinlich war es tatsächlich ein Schmuggler, davon gab es etwa so viele wie Diebe, aber für so eine Unterstellung musste es wohl auch Anhaltspunkte geben.  
„Sie haben sehr leise miteinander gesprochen und wollten so schnell wie möglich ablegen. Nach Astapor.“ Nun war sein Interesse endgültig geweckt. Warenschmuggel gab es auch in Braavos, nur deswegen hätten sie nicht zu fliehen gebraucht. Es gab eigentlich nur eine Sache, die man hier auf keinen Fall an Land bringen sollte. Sklaven. Und Astapor war für seinen Sklavenhandel bekannt, auch wenn Daenerys Targaryen versucht hatte, dem ein Ende zu bereiten.  
„Was hat ein Mädchen noch gehört?“  
„Nicht viel. Aber sie scheinen nicht von hier zu kommen, also werden sie wahrscheinlich am Lumpensammlerhafen ablegen.“ Das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit, meistens hatten solche Schiffe nicht nur Sklaven an Bord und wenn sie noch irgendetwas anderes transportierten, würden sie am Chequy Port ablegen müssen. Die Zollbeamten des Seelords waren hierbei sehr streng. Er hatte allerdings nicht vor, ihr das zu sagen, sie war schon lange genug in Braavos, um dies selbst herauszufinden.  
„Ein Mädchen wird überprüfen, ob das stimmt und die Namen aller Beteiligten herausfinden. _ Bevor_ sie ablegen.“ Das war nicht gerade einfach, besonders ohne Augenlicht. Aber nun hatte er zumindest wieder eine Situation, in der er sie beobachten und so abschätzen konnte, wie gut sie mit ihrer Erblindung umging. So wartete er also keine fünf Minuten, ehe er ihr folgte.   
  
Tatsächlich schlug sie zuerst den Weg zum Lumpensammlerhafen ein und lehnte sich dort an eine Kiste. Er war etwas verwirrt, ohne sich umzuhören, würde sie ja nichts in Erfahrung bringen, doch dort fiel ihm zum ersten Mal die Katze auf.  
Das Tier war ihr die letzten paar Meter zum Hafen gefolgt und schien den Hafen genauer zu beobachten als Arya selbst, zumindest ging es drei Mal den ganzen Hafen auf und ab. Es hielt erst inne, als Arya sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Sie schien ihren Fehler bemerkt zu haben und schlug den Weg Richtung Chequy Port ein.  
Doch auch hierhin schien die Katze ihr zu folgen. Wenn jemand etwas zu Essen dabei hatte, war es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass einem eines dieser Tiere nachlief, doch das war hier nicht der Fall.  
Er blieb ihr während der ganzen Zeit dicht auf den Fersen und hielt sich, auch als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, im Hintergrund. Zwischen zwei der Holzstege standen einige Stapel Kisten, zwischen denen er sich nun in einen freien Spalt drängte. Es war für so eine Kleinigkeit zwar etwas riskant, aber er musste hören und sehen, was hier gleich vor sich ging.  
  
Während des Gesprächs wurde es ziemlich deutlich, dass einer der Zollbeamten bestochen worden war, aus irgendeinem Grund aber nicht selbst die Inspektion vornehmen konnte. Seine Ohren lauschten dem Gespräch, seine Augen hingegen waren ganz auf Arya gerichtet und während der ganzen Zeit schien es wieder so, als würde die Katze die Männer belauschen und nicht sie. So weit er erkennen konnte, schien sie schon fast abwesend zu sein.  
Erst als einer der Schmuggler mit dem Zollbeamten unter Deck verschwunden war und der zweite mit dem neu dazugekommenen Komplizen sprach, war Arya im Begriff sich zu erheben.  
In derselben Sekunde in der sie das tat, rannte die Katze auf einmal davon. Einem Unbeteiligten mochte das alles nicht seltsam erscheinen, er hingegen hatte langsam eine Vermutung, was es damit auf sich haben könnte.  
  
Diesmal nahm er keine Rücksicht mehr und weckte Arya mit einem heftigen Schlag gegen ihren Oberarm.  
Sie erhob sich rasch aus dem Bett, wirkte aber für einen Moment orientierungslos, woraufhin er wieder zuschlug. Wäre sie mit einem realen Gegner konfrontiert, wäre sie längst tot. Sie trat einige Schritte seitlich vom Bett weg, damit sie mehr Raum bekam, um auszuweichen. Eine kluge Überlegung.  
„Was hat ein Mädchen herausgefunden?“  
„Es waren wirklich Schmuggler. Sie wollen Sklaven nach Astapor bringen und haben sie hinter Käfigen mit anderen Tieren versteckt.“  
„Wie heissen die beiden?“   
„Der eine hiess Farid Thira und der andere Iormo. Und sie haben jemanden bestochen der am Hafen arbeitet, Enryn Attis.“ Mehr hatte auch er nicht gehört.  
„Und wer bist du?“  
„Niemand.“ Der Schlag traf sie zielsicher gegen den Wangenknochen und sie machte einen Satz zurück. Nein, lügen konnte sie nach wie vor nicht und der Mann ohne Gesicht fragte sich, ob sie es überhaupt jemals lernen würde. Es schien, als würde er bei ihrer Ausbildung nie vorankommen.  
„Wer bist du?“  
„Nie-“ diesmal wartete er gar nicht erst ab, ehe er ihr einen weiteren Hieb, diesmal in die Magengrube, versetzte. Er konnte ihre Wut nicht nur in ihrem Gesicht ablesen, sie umgab sie wie eine Aura. Unter dieser Wut hingegen befanden sich Angst und Unsicherheit. Und dies war sein Ziel. Er musste sie so lange ärgern, bis ihre Wut zum Vorschein kam, damit sie diese zu bändigen lernte. Wie auch alle anderen Gefühle, aber allen voran die Wut. Allerdings war ihre Identität an diesem Abend nicht das Einzige, was es zu ergründen galt.  
  
„Wovon hat ein Mädchen vorhin geträumt?“  
„Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern.“ Eine Lüge. Wieder ein Schlag.  
„Wovon?“  
„Was interessieren dich meine Träume!“  
„Als Niemand hat man keine Geheimnisse.“ Sie schien einen inneren Kampf auszufechten und er gab ihr die Zeit dazu. Wenn sie wirklich nicht bereit war, so etwas Simples wie einen Traum preiszugeben, würde die Ausbildung nie erfolgreich sein. Dennoch sah er ein, dass sie Zeit brauchte, kaum jemandem war es möglich die Identität vom einen zum anderen Tag abzulegen. Selbst für die begabtesten unter ihnen war es ein langwieriger Prozess gewesen.  
„Worum geht es in den Träumen?“, fragte er also noch einmal und liess den Stock sinken.  
„Ein Wolfsrudel.“ Obwohl er nicht gewusst hatte, was ihn erwartete, vermochte ihn diese Antwort dennoch zu überraschen. Wie er wusste, war der Wolf das Wappentier ihres Hauses gewesen. Hatte der Traum also etwas mit ihrer Familie zu tun? Doch ausnahmsweise brauchte er nicht jedes Wort einzeln aus ihr hervorzuquetschen, denn sie fuhr fort.  
„Im Traum geht es um eine Wölfin, die ihr Rudel anführt. Manchmal ist sie auch alleine unterwegs.“  
„Und wo?“  
„In den Flusslanden. Das Rudel bewegt sich Richtung Süden.“ Träume deuten gehörte nicht zu seinen Aufgaben, doch seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass da mehr dahintersteckte. Und das es irgendeine Verbindung zwischen diesen Träumen und der Katze gab. Für den Anfang hatte er aber genug, worüber er nachdenken konnte. Trotzdem musste er sie einmal mehr auf die Probe stellen. Obwohl Probe nicht das richtige Wort hierfür war, denn er meinte es ernst.  
  
„Ein Mädchen kann ihre Sehkraft schon heute zurück haben. Morgen fahren drei Schiffe nach Westeros, auf einem davon wird sich sicherlich Platz finden. Oder ein Mädchen könnte hier in Braavos Arbeit finden, ihr eigenes Geld verdienen, eine Familie gründen.“ Es gab so vieles, was ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter noch tun konnte, wenn sie wirklich diesen Weg beschritt, gab es ab einem gewissen Punkt kein Zurück mehr.  
„Sag doch einfach, wenn du mich loswerden willst! Ich will nicht zurück nach Westeros, ich will nicht irgendwo arbeiten und ganz bestimmt will ich niemals Kinder!“ Sie schien sehr entschlossen in dem, was sie sagte, doch wusste er, dass diese Entschlossenheit von ihrem Rachedurst kam. Sie hatte den Wolf nicht nur als Wappentier und in ihrem Träumen, sie schien ihn in sich zu tragen. Selbst ihre Augen schienen manchmal wie die einer Wölfin auf der Jagd. So lange sie keinen weiteren Ärger mehr verursachte, würde er sie jedoch nicht fortschicken. Nicht, solange sie es nicht wollte.  
„Wenn ein Mädchen wirklich dienen will, sollte es lernen sich selbst zu verteidigen.“ Mit diesen Worten versetzte er ihr einen heftigen Stoss zwischen die Rippen. Sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, verlor den Halt und fiel nach hinten. Zu seinem Erstaunen war sie nach kaum einer Sekunde wieder auf den Beinen und er warf ihr den Stock zu, der mit einem lauten Geräusch auf dem Boden landete. Sie hob ihn auf, schien jetzt aber verunsichert.  
  
„Kämpfe.“ Er wusste, dass die andere Priesterin auch schon mit ihr geübt hatte und dass sie bisher immer kläglich gescheitert war. Selbst wenn sie viel dazulernte, würde sie Jahre brauchen, um so schnell und geschickt zu werden wie sie, ganz einfach, weil ihr die Erfahrung fehlte. Doch ohne Training würde sie diese gar nie erlangen.  
Sie macht einen grossen Schritt auf ihn zu und schlug nach ihm. Ein Schritt zur Seite und schon traf ihr Schlag ins Leere. Auch beim zweiten und dritten Mal kostete es ihn keine Mühe ihr auszuweichen.  
Umso mehr sie versagte, desto wütender schien sie zu werden und so liess ihre Konzentration immer weiter nach.  
Nach einer Weile hielt sie inne und er streckte seinen Arm aus, um ihr den Stock wieder zu entziehen, als sie ausholte und ihn gegen die Knöcheln seiner Hand traf. Genau mit dieser Hand schlug er nun nach oben, womit ihr der Stock aus der Hand glitt und er ihn in der Luft fangen konnte.  
In einem richtigen Kampf hätte ihr das wohl kaum den Sieg gebracht, aber sie war einfallsreich und hatte seine kurze Unachtsamkeit ausgenutzt. Vielleicht war die Mühe mit ihr doch nicht umsonst.


	5. Gott

Seitdem sie ihr Augenlicht verloren hatte, erachtete Arya es als noch sinnloser, den Boden zu fegen. Allerdings konnte sie dieser Arbeit auch etwas Positives abgewinnen, denn nie konnte sie ihren eigenen Gedanken so gut nachhängen, wie in diesen Stunden.

Tagsüber war sie ständig unterwegs, musste sich auf all ihre Sinne oder gegebenenfalls diejenigen einer Katze verlassen, um nicht irgendwo gegenzulaufen und alles mitzubekommen, was irgendwie wichtig werden könnte. Lag sie abends im Bett, war sie meist so erschöpft, dass sie schnell einschlief und ganz von ihren Träumen in Beschlag genommen wurde. Und schliesslich war da noch das Training, welches fast jede Nacht stattfand und sie jedes Mal beinahe zur Verzweiflung brachte. Woran glaubten die beiden nur immer zu erkennen wann sie log? Warum konnte sie nicht an ihre Rache denken und trotzdem niemand sein? Sie konnte töten, wäre ihr Maryn Trant nicht ausgerechnet vor ihrem Auftrag begegnet, hätte sie keine Probleme damit gehabt, das Geschenk an den Betrüger zu überbringen. Warum gab man ihr nicht noch einen Versuch sich zu beweisen?

Sie merkte, wie sie mit dem Besen gegen eine der Statuen stiess und machte einen Schritt zurück. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich dabei, um welche Statue es sich handeln mochte. Obwohl das ja keine Rolle spielte, eigentlich gab es ja nur einen Gott. Wenn auch einen ziemlich gemeinen. Zumindest liess er ihrer Meinung nach immer die Guten sterben, es sei denn, man half selbst etwas nach.

„An welche Götter hast du früher geglaubt?“ Obwohl sie die Heimastlose nicht wirklich sah, wandte sie sich ihr zu. Es schien sich um keine derjenigen Fragen zu handeln, bei denen sie sich einen Schlag einhandeln konnte, also antwortete sie ruhig und wahrheitsgemäss. „An die alten Götter des Nordens und die Sieben.“ Wie viel mehr es gab, hatte sie eigentlich erst herausgefunden, seitdem sie hier war. Nun wagte sie es auch, eine Gegenfrage zu stellen.

„Und du?“ Sie war schon damals erstaunt gewesen, als sie ihr von ihrer Vergangenheit berichtet hatte und tatsächlich antwortete sie auch diesmal.

„Mein Vater war ein Anhänger R’hllors. Als ich klein war, war ich zu jung um wirklich an etwas zu glauben und als meine Mutter starb war ich wütend auf alles und jeden, auch auf die Götter. Es war die sture Reaktion eines Kindes. Egal ob R’hllor, die alten Götter des Nordens oder die Sieben – es sind alles dieselben und der Grund, warum ich noch am Leben bin. Und du.“

Arya war sich unsicher, wie sie das nun auffassen sollte. Sollte das bedeuten, dass sie auf ihrer Reise viel Glück gehabt hatte, oder spielte sie auf ihre zweite Chance an, die sie hier erhalten hatte? Sie war schon drauf und dran ihre Frage laut zu formulieren, doch die Heimatlose schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Komm mit.“

Sie stellte den Besen an eine freie Wand und folgte dem Geräusch ihrer Schritte.

Einen Teil des Weges kannte sie, doch vor dem Kellergewölbe, in dem sie die Leichen wuschen, bogen sie rechts ab.

Da Arya noch nie hier gewesen war, hatte sie keine Möglichkeit zu sagen, wie es hier aussah, doch das erste was ihr auffiel, war eine Flut von fremdartigen Gerüchen.

„Was glaubst du machen wir hier?“, fragte die Heimatlose und blieb neben ihr stehen.

„Irgendetwas mit Kräutern. Gifte?“

„Richtig. Also versuch nichts umzuwerfen, manche davon sind schon beim Einatmen tödlich.“ Arya nickte und hätte beinahe gegrinst, hätte sie sich nicht noch rechtzeitig auf die Wange gebissen. Vielleicht gab es ja doch so etwas wie einen Gott, endlich tat sie mal wieder etwas anderes als zuhören und Schläge einstecken. Oder den Boden fegen.

„Wie viele Gifte gibt es hier?“

„Genug. Und alle wirken verschieden. Was glaubst du wie man die Gifte verabreicht?“ Das war einfach.

„Durch Essen, Trinken oder vergiftete Pfeile.“

„Stimmt. Aber nur ein kleiner Teil davon. Denk weiter nach. Eine Lösung hast du vorhin schon gehört.“ Sie liess ihr Gespräch vor dem inneren Auge nochmal revuepassieren und dachte an die Warnung. „Durch die Luft?“

„Genau. Aber es gibt noch eine weitere Möglichkeit.“ Arya dachte scharf nach, doch ihr wollte einfach nichts mehr einfallen. Nach einiger Zeit antwortete die Heimatlose für sie.

„Durch die Haut.“ Sie war überrascht, konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie das funktionieren sollte. Was nicht hiess, dass es nicht möglich war.

„Nehmen wir an, dem Wirt eines Gasthauses müsste die Gabe überbracht werden. Wie wäre es am unauffälligsten?“ Irgendwie hatte dieses Gespräch Ähnlichkeiten mit den Unterrichtsstunden von Maester Luwin. Nur wusste sie kaum etwas über Gifte. Sie versuchte sich einfach vorzustellen, wie es unauffällig aussehen würde.

„Das Gift müsste langsam wirken. Damit es wie eine Krankheit aussieht. Wirte sind ständig in der Küche, man könnte es in seinen Becher kippen.“

„Und was, wenn der Becher nicht für ihn ist und einem Gast gebracht wird?“ Sie biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe und erhielt dafür den ersten Schlag des heutigen Tages. _Mist_ , dachte sie und glaubte zuerst, der Schlag wäre ihrer Antwort geschuldet.

„Du beisst dir ständig auf die Lippen. Es gehört zu Arya Starks Charakter. Wer bist du?“

„Niemand.“ Die Heimatlose seufzte und Arya hätte schwören können, dass es genervt klang, doch sie erhielt keinen weiteren Schlag und die Lektion wurde fortgesetzt.

„Wenn viele Leute in der Nähe sind ist es nie ratsam, einen bestimmten Becher zu vergiften. Es sei denn, man ist sich vollkommen sicher, dass nur das Opfer daraus trinkt. Überlege dir etwas anderes.“ Sie dachte nach. Wie sie eben erfahren hatte, konnte man das Gift auch über die Luft oder durch Hautkontakt aufnehmen. Bei der Luft bestand sicher dasselbe Problem wie beim Essen, Unschuldige könnten getroffen werden. Blieb also noch die Haut.

„Man müsste etwas vergiften, was wirklich nur der Wirt in die Hände nimmt. Also nicht das Geld.“ Was für Situationen gab es also, in denen nur jemand bestimmtes einen Gegenstand in die Hand nahm? Nach einer Weile hatte sie eine Idee. „Kann man Papier vergiften? Eine persönliche Nachricht würde sicher nur der Wirt entgegennehmen.“

„Ja, aber das wäre nicht zu empfehlen, da es den Boten der Nachricht auch umbringen würde. Das Wachssiegel wäre hier eher geeignet.“

„Glaubst du wirklich, so etwas würde funktionieren?“

„Das wirst du morgen selbst herausfinden. Sein Name ist Dallon Mirelima. Er ist der Wirt des Gasthauses _Zum Zitterneden Meer_. Ich werde die Nachricht vorbereiten.“ Für einige Momente glaubte Arya, sie würde die Sprache gar nicht mehr wiederfinden. Sie wollte sich das aber nicht anmerken lassen und versteckte es deswegen hinter der erstbesten Frage, die ihr in den Sinn kam.

„Und was für ein Gift wirst du verwenden?“

„Die Tränen von Lys. Damit es auch als Kontaktgift wirkt, muss es mit ein paar anderen Substanzen vermischt werden. Es ist ziemlich schmerzhaft und frisst einem die Eingeweide von innen auf. Da es auch eine Weile dauert, glauben die meisten, sie wären nur an bestimmten Organen erkrankt.“ Arya war beeindruckt. Doch hiermit schien ihre heutige Lektion auch schon beendet zu sein und sie war gerade im Begriff zu gehen, als die Heimatlose den Anflug ihrer guten Laune mit einem einzigen Satz verschwinden liess.

„Eine weitere Chance wirst du nicht kriegen.“ Sie wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen was geschah, wenn sie auch hier versagte. Also durfte sie einfach nicht versagen.

~

Tatsächlich überreichte die Heimatlose ihr am nächsten Morgen eine sorgfältig eingepackte Schriftrolle. „Der Brief ist gefälscht, es geht um eine Lieferung, die sich angeblich verspätet.“ Obwohl der Brief noch zusätzlich in ein Tuch eingeschlagen war, versuchte Arya, ihn so wenig wie möglich zu berühren. Als wollte die Priesterin ihr damit Recht geben fügte sie hinzu: „Viele Gifte haben ein Gegenmittel, dieses nicht. Wenn du das Wachssiegel berührst, bist du in einer, wenn du Pech hast zwei Wochen tot.“

Mit diesen Worten und der Drohung vom vorderen Abend im Hinterkopf, machte sie sich auf den Weg. Im Gasthaus selbst war sie noch nie gewesen, wusste aber in etwa, wo es sich befand. Sie überquerte rund ein Dutzend Kanäle und musste sich mehrere Male durchfragen, da es heute mit den Katzen nicht so recht funktionieren wollte. Bei der ersten hatte sie es nicht geschafft einen Zugang zu finden und die zweite hatte sie gekratzt. Danach hatte sie sich für den „normalen Weg“ entschieden und war nun auch an ihrem Ziel angelangt. 

„Tut mir Leid Kleine, aber Bettler sind hier nicht erwünscht.“ Man konnte der Bedienung ihre Vermutung nicht übelnehmen, seit ihrer Bestrafung trug Arya neben der schwarzweissen Robe nur die abgewetzte, viel zu grosse Kleidung, in der sie durch die Strassen streifte. So auch heute. „Ich bin nicht hier um zu betteln“, erklärte sie, „ich soll eine Nachricht an Dallon Mirelima überbringen. Ist er da?“

„Ich glaube er ist in der Küche, du kannst mir die Nachricht geben, ich gebe sie ihm weiter.“ Das hatte sie befürchtet. Hoffentlich war die Frau nicht allzu stur, sie wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, jemand falsches zu töten.

„Der Kapitän hat gesagt, er hat schon viele schlechte Erfahrungen mit Boten gemacht und ich solle die Nachricht persönlich übergeben. Wäre es möglich, dass ich ihm die Nachricht selbst geben kann? Ich will keinen Ärger und brauche das Geld.“ Es dauerte genau fünf Herzschläge bis sie eine Antwort erhielt.

„Na schön. Warte einfach hier, ich schaue kurz nach, ob er Zeit hat.“

Sie folgte der Anweisung der Bedienung und stellte sich an die Wand neben dem Eingang. Dabei lauschte sie den Gesprächen, aber die meisten davon verstand sie nicht einmal und es dauerte auch nicht lange bis sie hörte, wie sich jemand vor sie hinstellte.

„Also, du hast eine Nachricht für mich?“

„Seid Ihr Dallon Mirelima?“, stellte sie die Gegenfrage.

„Ja. Also, gib schon her.“ Er klang genervt und nahm ihr die eingewickelte Schriftrolle grob aus der Hand, sicherlich hätte er das nicht getan, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er gerade seinen Tod in die Hände schloss.

Sie hörte wie er die Schnur löste, den Brief aus dem Tuch herausnahm und gerade als sie dachte, sie wäre am Ziel, rief jemand nach ihm.

„He Dallon, der hier will nicht bezahlen!“

„Scheiss Söldner. Glauben nur wegen einem Messer können sie sich alles erlauben. Halt mal.“ Er drückte ihr den entpackten Brief wieder in die Hände und sie sog scharf Luft ein. _Sie hat gesagt, nur das Wachssigel ist vergiftet_. Diesen Satz wiederholte sie gedanklich so lange, bis der Wirt zurückkam, ihr die Nachricht aus der Hand nahm, das Wachssiegel brach und die Nachricht kurz zu überfliegen schien.

„Dafür hättest du nicht so lange zu warten gebraucht. Trotzdem danke.“

 ~ ~ ~

Sie war gerade dabei die Gifte einzuräumen und sämtliche Hilfsmittel abzuwaschen – hierzu trug sie Lederhandschuhe – als sie leise Schritte hinter sich hörte.

„Welches Gift hat ein Mädchen gewählt?“ Die Priesterin stellte die letzte Flasche an ihren Ursprungsort zurück, ehe sie die Handschuhe abstreifte, sich umdrehte und antwortete. „Die Tränen von Lys. Als Kontaktgift. Aber keine Sorge, so lange sie sich nicht allzu dumm anstellt, sollte nichts passieren.“ Anfangs hatte sie die neue Akolythin nicht sonderlich gemocht, obwohl persönliche Wertungen hier keinen Platz hatten. Aber dieses Mädchen hatte alles als selbstverständlich angesehen. Als ihr dann zu Ohren gekommen war, was sie mit diesem Mann aus Westeros gemacht hatte, war sie der Meinung gewesen, dass sie es nicht verdient hatte auch nur einen Tag länger hier zu bleiben. Auch jetzt war sich nicht sicher, ob Arya Stark es jemals schaffte, ihre Identität abzulegen. Doch gestern hatte sie zum ersten Mal das Gefühl gehabt, etwas anderes zu sehen als eine rachedurstige Hochgeborene. Was nicht hiess, dass sie jetzt eine bessere Meinung von ihr hatte, aber so lange sie niemanden mehr aus persönlicher Rache umbrachte, hatte sie nichts gegen ihre Anwesenheit einzuwenden. 

„Wirst du ihr das Augenlicht zurückgeben, wenn sie die Prüfung besteht?“ Seit der Bestrafung waren etwa drei Monate vergangen. Wie jeder Teil der Ausbildung dauerte auch dieser bei jeder Person unterschiedlich lange, manche erhielten ihr Augenlicht schon nach einem Monat wieder, es hatte auch schon Akolythen gegeben, die dafür fast ein Jahr gebraucht hatten. Es hing nicht nur davon ab, ob sie es schafften blind jemanden umzubringen, sondern wie sie aus dieser Schwäche eine Stärke machten.

„Nein. Nicht, solange sie nicht die Wahrheit über diese Träume preisgibt. Auch wenn ein Mann vermutet, dass sie schon längst wieder sehen kann.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie kommst du darauf? Ihre Augen sind noch immer getrübt und das Gift hat bis jetzt bei jedem gewirkt.“ Sie hatte es selbst gemischt und tat das schon seit fast zwanzig Jahren, noch nie wäre ihr ein solcher Fehler unterlaufen.

„Nicht durch ihre Augen. Die Träume haben erst angefangen, seit sie ihr Augenlicht verloren hat und seit damals hat sie ständig irgendeine Katze um sich herum.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Mann kann sich auch täuschen, aber irgendetwas geht da vor sich.“

~ ~ ~

Seit Aryas Auftrag waren schon rund drei Tage vergangen und er wollte sehen, ob sie es diesmal auch geschafft hatte. Hierfür trug er eine teure Seidenrobe und das glattrasierte blondhaarige Gesicht eines Lysener. Er setzte sich an den Tresen und bestellte einen Becher verdünnten Wein. Dabei sah er sich im Schankraum um, doch vom Wirt fehlte bisher jede Spur.

An diesem Tag war in dem Gasthaus nicht allzu viel los, neben ihm und den beiden jungen Frauen die bedienten, waren nur etwa sieben andere Leute im Schankraum. Drei von ihnen spielten Karten, einer war schon so betrunken, dass er gleich am Tisch einschlief und drei andere sprachen miteinander. Keiner von ihnen schien Notiz von ihm zu nehmen und das war ihm auch ganz recht so.

Als die Bedienung kam und den Becher hinstellte, bezahlte er gleich und fragte beiläufig: „Wisst Ihr wo sich Dallon herumtreibt?“

„Er fühlt sich nicht so gut und liegt im Bett. Vielleicht versucht Ihr es ja nächste Woche nochmal?“ Für den Wirt würde es keine nächste Woche mehr geben. Es sei denn, er gehörte zu den Unglücklichen, die besonders lange mit dem Gift zu kämpfen hatten.

„Vielen Dank, das werde ich.“

Also hatte sie zumindest diesen Test bestanden. Er war durchaus zufrieden nach wie vor der Überzeugung, dass sie eine gute Dienerin für ihn mit den Vielen Gesichtern werden konnte – wenn sie es schaffte alles was mit Arya Stark zu tun hatte abzulegen. Und hier sah er das grössere Problem.

Er erhob sich, wandte sich um und war schon im Begriff das Gebäude zu verlassen, als er unwillkürlich einen Teil eines Gesprächs zu hören bekam. Die drei Männer sprachen in der gemeinen Zunge von Westeros.

„…fast zweihundert Tiere.“

„Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht einfach wieder zu viel getrunken hattest?“

„Ach, halt’s Maul. Hast du denn die Berichte nicht gehört? Die Viecher sind jetzt überall.“ Diese Worte liessen zwar eine Vermutung in ihm aufkeimen, doch er schüttelte schnell den Kopf und öffnete die Tür. Bevor sie hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, konnte er noch genau einen Satz hören.

„Es ist, als wären diese Wölfe eine Plage des Nordens.“

So viele Zufälle gab es nicht. Er musste wissen, was es damit auf sich hatte und damit wollte er nicht bis am Abend warten. Also suchte er den Lumpensammlerhafen ab und fand sie an einem der Docks. Wieder sass sie einfach nur da und man hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie von ihrer Umgebung kaum etwas mitbekommen. Deshalb hielt er nach der Katze Ausschau und wurde nur unweit von sich entfernt fündig. Das Tier sass auf einer Holzkiste, schien einfach nur dazuliegen und seine Umgebung zu beobachten.

Als sie ihn bemerkte, war es bereits zu spät, er hatte das Tier im Nacken gepackt, hielt es vor sich hin und erklärte ruhig:

„Ein Mädchen sollte mit zurückkommen.“ Damit entliess er das Tier, welches sich sofort davonmachte in die Freiheit. Entweder hatte er gerade eine aussergewöhnliche Fähigkeit entdeckt, oder nur eine Katze vergrault.

Er blieb stehen wo er war, Arya sass rund zwanzig Meter entfernt und er hatte recht leise gesprochen, im Normalfall hätte sie ihn also nicht gehört – doch erhob sie sich augenblicklich und schien damit seinen Verdacht zu bestätigen. Arya Stark war eine Leibwechslerin.

Als sie eintraf, war er schon längst wieder im Tempel. Er kannte einige Abkürzungen und sie schien es mit dem Rückweg nicht allzu eilig gehabt zu haben. Auch jetzt zeugte ihre angespannte Körperhaltung davon, dass sie sich vor dem was kam fürchtete und auch er war sich unsicher gewesen, wie er am besten damit umgehen sollte. In gewisser Weise hatte sie bei ihrer Bestrafung geschummelt. Dieses Schummeln wäre aber ohne die Bestrafung gar nicht erst möglich geworden, denn erst seit jener Zeit schien sie diese Fähigkeit entdeckt zu haben. Sie stellte sich also vor ihn und schien unschlüssig, was sie nun mit ihren Händen anfangen sollte.

„Ein Mädchen hat gelogen“, stellte er fest.

„Nein“, erwiderte sie. „Du hast mich nur nach den Träumen gefragt und gegen die kann ich nichts tun.“

„Dann hat ein Mädchen eben die Wahrheit verschwiegen.“ Diesmal versuchte sie es gar nicht erst abzustreiten. „Das muss aufhören“, stellte er deshalb klar. „Zumindest so lange, bis ein Mädchen es kontrollieren kann.“ Obwohl ihre Augen durch das Gift getrübt waren, war die Überraschung darin nicht zu übersehen.

„Die Träume bedeuten wohl, dass ein Mädchen nicht immer selbst entscheiden kann, wann es passiert und wann nicht.“

„Ja, ausserdem kann ich in den Träumen nicht bestimmen, was Nymeria macht.“

„Nymeria?“ Sie sah aus als hätte sie etwas zu viel verraten. Anscheinend hatte das Mädchen noch viel mehr Geheimnisse als angenommen.

„Ein Mann verliert langsam die Geduld. Ein Mädchen sollte es nicht zu weit treiben.“

„Na gut. Als mein… Aryas Vater mit ihren Brüdern und ein paar Männern im Wolfswald unterwegs war, fanden sie eine tote Schattenwölfin mit sechs Welpen. Ein Welpe für jedes Starkkind. Wir haben sie grossgezogen. Als mein Vater die Stelle als Hand des Königs annahm und meine Schwester und ich ihn Richtung Süden begleiteten, hat Joffrey mich mit einem Schwert bedroht. Nymeria hat ihn gebissen und ich musste sie verjagen, damit man sie nicht tötet. Seit dem Tag habe ich sie nicht wiedergesehen.“

Am Anfang hatte sie noch versucht so zu tun, als wäre Arya Stark jemand anderes, aber selbst wenn sie es bis zum Ende durchgehalten hätte, hätte er ihr die Lüge nicht geglaubt.

Die Geschichte erklärte aber, warum sie eine solch starke Verbindung mit dem Tier hatte.

„Und das ist alles?“ Sie nickte.

„Hat ein Mädchen die Träume jede Nacht?“

„Fast. Aber es ist anders als mit den Katzen. Ich will ihren Körper gar nicht lenken, es ist mehr, als würde ich alles was sie tut aus ihrem Kopf heraus beobachten.“ Interessant. Wenn sie ausgebildet waren, konnten solche Fähigkeiten sehr nützlich werden um Aufträge, die weit entfernt lagen, rasch und unauffällig zu erledigen. Noch war dies nur Wunschdenken, aber es war eine Möglichkeit.

„Also“, nahm er das Thema wieder auf. „Ein Mädchen darf nicht mehr in den Körper von Katzen schlüpfen, bis ein Mann etwas anderes sagt. Verstanden?“ Sie nickte und er hoffte, dass sie es auch so meinte.

„Gut.“ Er drückte ihr den Besen in die Hand.

Da er selbst wieder einige Aufträge zu erledigen hatte, überliess er es der anderen Priesterin, ein Auge auf Arya zu haben und somit zu sehen, ob diese ihre Abmachung einhielt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich auf sie verlassen konnte, aber wenn sie es wirklich schaffte, war dies ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Er wusste durchaus selbst, wie verlockend es war gewisse Fähigkeiten einzusetzen, doch war es manchmal eine weit wertvollere Fähigkeit, es nicht zu tun.

Diese Gedanken schob er jedoch beiseite, als er einer jungen Frau ein Messer ins Rückgrat rammte. Er achtete darauf, dass die Klinge sofort alle lebenswichtigen Verbindungen durchtrennte, sie war eigentlich schon tot, ehe ihr Körper auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Da sie in der halben Stadt den Ruf hatte ihre Freier nach Strich und Faden auszunehmen und es somit genug Männer gab, die einen Grund gehabt hätten dies zu tun, machte er sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, es wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen. Der Auftrag war von innerhalb des Bordells gekommen.

Er säuberte den blutverschmierten Dolch an der Kleidung der Toten, ehe er ihn an seinem Gürtel verschwinden liess.

„Was macht Ihr da?!“ Eine andere Frau stand am Eingang der Gasse, die Augen schreckgeweitet und sah aus, als könnte sie ihm Probleme bereiten. Ihre Anwesenheit kam ihm aber eigentlich sogar gelegen, er trug nämlich das Aussehen eines Tyroshi. Durch diese Tarnung, zusammen mit der auf den ersten Blick fast stümperhaften Ausführung des Mordes, würde niemanden darauf schliessen lassen, wer der tatsächliche Mörder war und somit auch keine Anhaltspunkte auf den Auftraggeber geben. Oder in diesem Fall eher auf die Auftraggeberin. Manch einer würde es Geldverschwendung nennen, sich für eine einfache Hure von ihnen Hilfe zu holen, aber wer es sich leisten konnte vertraute darauf, dass solche Aufträge ohne Zwischenfälle passierten.

Also spielte er seine Rolle zu Ende, indem er das Messer wieder hervorzog und an die Frau herantrat.

„Es wäre jammerschade, gleich zwei so junge Leben zu vergeuden. Deswegen erwarte ich, dass du bis zehn zählst bevor du zu schreien anfängst, verstanden?“ Das junge Ding nickte völlig verschreckt und er warf ihr noch einen eindringlichen Blick zu, ehe er aus der Gasse verschwand und einen der eher unbekannteren Wege einschlug. Er hatte noch kaum bis vier gezählt, als die Frau um Hilfe zu schreien begann.

~

Zurück im Tempel tauschte er die Strassenkleidung gegen seine Robe aus und brachte das Gesicht in die Halle zurück. Ein anderer Diener des vielgesichtigen Gottes war gerade dabei, einige neue Gesichter hinzuzufügen. Eines erkannte er wieder, es war der alte Mann, der vor einigen Wochen hier gewesen war und das Geschenk erbeten hatte.

Viele der Gesichter stammten von Leuten, die den Tod freiwillig gesucht hatten, doch nicht alle.

Im Moment trug er wieder das Gesicht des Lorathi. Ob sein Name wirklich Jaqen H’ghar gewesen war vermochte er nicht zu sagen, aber er war ihm bei einem seiner Aufträge in die Quere gekommen und sein Tod hatte sich nicht vermeiden lassen.

„Schon wieder da?“ Entweder war die Priesterin sehr leise gewesen oder er einfach zu abgelenkt, vielleicht war es auch eine Mischung aus beidem.

„Ja. Dasselbe könnte ein Mann auch zurückgeben. Gab es irgendwelche Probleme?“

„Nein, ich bin ihr jetzt fast eine Woche gefolgt und bis jetzt hat es nie den Anschein erweckt, als wäre da eine Katze mit im Spiel.“ Er nickte zufrieden. Obwohl sie wohl nicht ganz so blind gewesen war, wie er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, schien sie doch vieles dazugelernt zu haben und ihr Gehör sowie ihre Reaktionen schienen besser geworden zu sein. Was nicht hiess, dass sie das Schlimmste schon hinter sich hatte.

„Soll ich schon mal das Gegenmittel vorbereiten?“ Anscheinend hatte sich die Priesterin ähnliche Gedanken gemacht und er nickte. 

Als er Arya am nächsten Morgen sah, strahlte sie geradezu. Kurz versuchte sie ihre gute Laune zu verbergen, aber das gelang ihr nicht wirklich und auch er musste kurz grinsen. Hätte er sie damals auf den Teil der Ausbildung vorbereiten können, wäre es auch nicht ganz so schlimm für sie geworden, aber er hoffte, solche Massnahmen nicht wieder ergreifen zu müssen – darauf verlassen konnte er sich jedoch nicht.

Sie trug nun wieder die Kleidung und somit auch die Identität der Muschelverkäuferin Lana. Als Lana und als Beth hatte sie vielleicht dieselben Gesichter getragen, aber es gab in Braavos so viele Leute und so viele die sich ähnelten, dass wohl kaum jemand glauben würde, dass es sich um ein und dieselbe Person handelte. Dafür waren hier alle zu sehr mit ihrem eigenen Leben beschäftigt.


	6. Herbst

Es war das Eine, durch die Augen einer Katze zu blicken, etwas ganz anderes hingegen, das eigene Augenlicht wieder zu haben. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte sie sich komplett. Und ihre Ausbildung schien auf einmal viel schneller voranzugehen.  
Zuerst zog sie wieder als Lana durch die Strassen von Braavos und verkaufte Muscheln, doch es gab immer wieder Tage, in denen sie im Haus von Schwarz und Weiss blieb und der Heimatlosen bei den Giften half.  
Sie lernte, welche Gifte man wie am besten verwendete. Schlafsüss beispielsweise konnte man nicht in einen salzigen Eintopf werfen, man musste es entweder in süssem Wein auflösen oder in einem Kuchen verstecken, damit der süsse Geschmack nicht auffiel. Dieses Gift gehörte zu den wenigen, die in der richtigen Dosierung auch eine positive Wirkung besassen. Eine minimale Menge beruhigte ein aufgebrachtes Herz, zwei Priesen führten zu einem tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf. Nach vier Priesen wachte man nie wieder auf. Was es auch zu einem der schmerzlosesten Gifte machte. Basiliskenblut hingegen war angeblich recht pikant und wurde meistens für Fleischgerichte eingesetzt. Es rief bei allen Warmblütern, also den meisten Tieren sowie den Menschen, gewalttätigen Wahnsinn hervor. Was als Ablenkungsmanöver sicherlich praktisch sein konnte.  
Ausserdem lernte sie, wie man vergiftete Kerzen herstellte, auf welches Gift welches Gegengift passte und in welchem Zeitabstand man dieses einnehmen musste. Das Wissen mochte wichtig sein, doch es war nichts, was sie einfach so hätte anwenden können, da sie selbst keinen Zugriff auf die Gifte hatte.  
  
Während dieser Zeit hatte sie auch damit begonnen, die anderen Akolythen zu beobachten um herauszufinden, was sie vielleicht später erwartete. Bisher erfolglos. Einmal hatte sie auch versucht Umma, der Köchin, etwas zu entlocken. Auch wenn sie nicht direkt zu den Männern ohne Gesicht zu gehören schien, war Arya sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese Frau mehr wusste, als sie ihr jemals preisgeben würde. Auf ihre Frage hin hatte sie nur mit ihrer Kelle vor Aryas Nase herumgeschwenkt und gemeint, wenn sie nichts zum Kochen beizutragen habe, solle sie wenigstens nicht im Weg herumstehen.  
  
Doch heute war sie keine Akolythin im Haus von Schwarz und Weiss mehr, nun war sie wieder als Lana unterwegs und unterhielt sich gerade mit Brusco. Er war derjenige, von dem sie die Muscheln jeden Morgen bezog. Sie brachte ihm jeden Abend das Geld und durfte immer einen kleinen Teil des Gewinnes behalten. Wie gross dieser Teil war, hing immer vom Gewinn selbst- und nicht zuletzt Bruscos Laune ab. Diese war durch seine Rückenschmerzen im Moment eher schlecht, aber Arya war ihr Lohn egal, sie arbeitete ja nicht wegen des Geldes hier. Ausserdem war sie für ihre eher schmale Gestalt ziemlich stark und half am Morgen die Kisten herumzuschleppen, was ihr meistens ein paar Münzen extra einbrachte.  
„Kann ich morgen mit dir rechnen?“, fragte er.  
„Bei Sonnenaufgang, wie immer.“ Damit verabschiedete sie sich und trat den Rückweg zum Tempel an. Obwohl sie momentan keine grösseren Probleme in ihrer Ausbildung hatte – an die blauen Flecken hatte sie sich in der Zwischenzeit gewöhnt - war sie doch immer angespannt und fragte sich, was wohl als Nächstes  auf sie zukommen würde. Jaqen hatte ihr damals erklärt, dass man ihr alles nehmen würde, was ihren Charakter ausmachte, aber bis auf das Augenlicht und die Schläge war bisher noch nichts Nennenswertes passiert. Also entweder hielt man sie doch nicht für gut genug, um schon weiter zu machen oder man wollte ihre Geduld auf die Probe stellen. Sie vermutete ersteres. Aufträge hatte sie auch keine weiteren erhalten. Sie schienen auf irgendetwas zu warten, doch worauf?  
  
Während sie zurückging, genoss sie den kühlen Wind auf ihrer Haut. In den freien Städten war von dem rauen Klima aus Westeros sehr wenig zu bemerken, doch die Maester aus Altsass hatten den Herbst schon vor einigen Monaten verkünden lassen und hin und wieder wurde es auch hier etwas kühler. Es erinnerte sie an den Norden. An ihre Heimat, die schon längst völlig zerstört war, an ihre Familie, die längst tot war.  
Was mit Sansa passiert war, wusste sie zwar nicht wirklich, doch sie ging nicht davon aus, dass ihre Schwester die Stärke besessen hatte, um diesen Krieg zu überleben. Das Letzte was sie aus Westeros gehört hatte, war, dass es Jaime Lannister gelungen war, die Belagerung in Schnellwasser zu beenden, ihr Grossonkel jedoch geflohen war. Natürlich hatte sie auch die Geschichten über die Festnahme Cersei Lannisters gehört, dummerweise hatte sie ihren Kopf mit einem Trick aus der Schlinge ziehen können, ansonsten hätte Arya sie wohl von ihrer Liste streichen können. Irgendwann würde sie das wohl auch. Genauso wie Walder Frey.  
Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, als könnte sie damit den Gedanken entfliehen, die sie hartnäckig davon abhielten, zu dem zu werden, was sie sein wollte: Niemand.  
  


~~~

Er war gerade dabei, wieder seiner Arbeit nachzugehen, als ein alter Mann eintrat. Für andere mochte er ein Greis sein, der das Geschenk des vielgesichtigen Gottes erbat, doch er kannte dieses Gesicht. „Valar Morghulis.“  
„Valar Dohaeris.“ Der zweite Priester gestellte sich zu ihm und warf einen kurzen Blick um sich. Dieser blieb an dem Besen hängen, der an einer der Wände gelehnt dastand und er lächelte.  
„Wir haben also einen neuen Akolythen?“  
„Akolythin.“  
„Das ist gut. Der vielgesichtige Gott braucht Diener.“ Er wusste, worauf dies anspielte. Vor über zwei Jahren war einer ihrer Männer nach Naath aufgebrochen und niemals zurückgekehrt. Sie hatten von Anfang an gewusst, dass das Risiko dorthin zu gehen, gross war, es gab einfach zu viele Krankheiten, mit denen sich ein Auswärtiger infizieren konnte. Doch ihr Opfer lebte nun mal dort und so war ihnen keine andere Wahl geblieben. Ausserdem hatten sie für den Auftrag sogar noch mehr bekommen als gewöhnlich.  
Ein weiterer von ihnen war vor rund drei Jahren nach Asshai geschickt worden und seitdem ebenfalls verschollen. Bei ihm waren sie sich noch nicht sicher, ob er wirklich tot war, alleine die Reise nach Asshai dauerte bei guten Wetterverhältnissen fast ein Jahr. Wäre er damals nicht noch in Westeros gewesen, wäre ihm dieser Auftrag wohl zugefallen.  
„Das Mädchen aus Westeros?“, fragte der Ältere der beiden und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken. Natürlich hatte er damals erklären müssen, warum es bei seinem Auftrag in Westeros zu solchen Verzögerungen gekommen war und er hatte alles erzählt. Anstatt wie vorgesehen ein halbes Jahr, war er letzten Endes mehr als doppelt so lange fort gewesen. Auch wenn dies keine Seltenheit war, das Geschenk wurde jedem überbracht, nur liess sich der Zeitpunkt eben nicht bestimmen. Ansonsten endete es nämlich wie in Harrenhall, mit unschuldigen Toten. „Arya Stark.“ Er nickte bestätigend. Mittlerweile hatten sie das Becken mit dem Gift hinter sich gelassen und den kleinen Raum ein Stockwerk tiefer erreicht, der als Arbeitszimmer diente. Ihre Arbeit mochte eher praktischer Natur sein, aber manchmal galt es auch Nachrichten zu verfassen. Neben dem Schreibtisch mit Tinte und Feder gab es in dem kleinen Raum auch zwei grosse Bücherregale. Erhellt wurde das Ganze von einer Laterne und einem Kerzenhalter auf dem Tisch.  
  
„Und wie läuft ihre Ausbildung?“ Bei dieser Frage blickte er fast mechanisch zu dem Stock, den er als letztes hier abgelegt hatte. Selbst durch das schummrige Licht der Kerzen, war noch ein Rest Blut daran zu erkennen.  
„Es war mehr Gewalt nötig als sonst. Aber mittlerweile scheint ein Mädchen grössere Fortschritte zu machen.“ „Die Menge der Gewalt hängt immer davon ab, wie der Lehrer unterrichtet.“ Er seufzte, zu erklären, dass er es zu Beginn mit wenig Gewalt versucht hatte, sie aber in mancherlei Hinsicht lernresistent war, nützte wohl nicht viel.  
„Sie kann weder gut lügen, noch ihre Identität loslassen. Ihr Rachedurst ist noch zu gross. Sie hat einem Mitglied der Königswache beide Augen ausgestochen und ihm dann die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Und für diese Tat hat sie eines der Gesichter gestohlen.“ Obwohl er sie wegen des Mordes bestraft hatte, wog letzteres fast schwerer. Ihn mit den vielen Gesichtern bestahl man nicht einfach so, wäre sie älter und in der Ausbildung weiter fortgeschritten gewesen, hätte es noch weitaus schlimmere Folgen nach sich gezogen.  
„Ich nehme an du wirst deine Gründe haben, um sie noch hier zu behalten.“ Mit dieser Antwort liess der Priester offen, was er davon hielt. Während sie sprachen, fügte der ältere Priester ein weiteres Buch in die Sammlung hinzu, welches er ganz offensichtlich während seines Auftrags erworben hatte.  
„Sie hätte das Gesicht wieder zurückgebracht. Und ein Mann glaubt, dass sie gute Dienste leisten kann.“  
„Dann verlasse ich mich auf dein Gespür.“  
„Da ist noch etwas. Ein Mädchen ist eine Leibwechslerin.“ Der andere Priester lachte.  
„Eine hochgeborene Leibwechslerin mit Rachedurst. Da hast du dir ja einiges eingehandelt. Weiss sie mit ihren Kräften umzugehen?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Noch immer schien sie diese Träume zu haben, aber sie hielt sich an ihre Abmachung und machte ansonsten von ihren Fähigkeiten keinen Gebrauch.  
„Wenn sie die Ausbildung durchhält, sollten wir uns das unbedingt genauer ansehen. Aber du hast ihren Rachedurst erwähnt, von daher würde ich zuerst eine etwas andere Prüfung vorschlagen.“  
„Und die wäre?“  
„Ich habe bereits einen neuen Auftrag erhalten, aus Lorath. Erst wenn sie mit einem Gesicht die Möglichkeit zur Flucht erhält, wird sich zeigen, ob sie es wirklich ernst meint.“ Dem gab es nichts hinzuzufügen. Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob Arya wirklich reif genug war, alleine in eine freie Stadt zu reisen, in der sie noch nie gewesen war. Selbst wenn es eine solch kleine wie Lorath war.  
„Und wer ist das Opfer?“  
„Ein hoher General. Besser gesagt der einzige, den Lorath noch besitzt. Weil die wenigen Krieger, die ihm unterstellt sind, ohnehin nie ausgesendet werden und die letzten Jahre in Lorath sehr friedlich waren, hat er kaum Wachen. Es sollte nicht schwer sein, an ihn heranzukommen.“ Das klang nach einer durchaus lösbaren Aufgabe. Hoffentlich nutzte sie diese Chance. Wenn sie diesen Auftrag bestand, war sie bereit für den nächsten Schritt ihrer Ausbildung, auch wenn sie den Verlust ihres Gehörsinns sicher nicht so positiv sehen würde.

~

Arya kehrte wie meistens kurz nach Sonnenuntergang zurück. Er machte sich im Gegensatz zum Anfang nicht mehr die Mühe, sie ständig zu beobachten. Es genügte meist ohnehin ein kurzer Blick in ihr Gesicht um zu sehen, ob irgendetwas Besonderes vorgefallen war. An diesem Tag sah er nichts, trotzdem nahm er sie kurz zur Seite um mit ihr über den Auftrag zu sprechen. Der ältere Priester kam hinzu und musterte sie kurz. Im Gegensatz zu ihm sah er in ihr zum Teil immer noch das kleine freche Mädchen, das mit einem Stock an den Käfig geschlagen hatte um Rorge zu ärgern. Oder eben auch das kalte Biest, das einem Mann die Augen ausstach. Aber wenn man sie so anblickte, war sie keines von beidem mehr. Sie befand sich in diesem undefinierbaren Alter, in dem sie kaum noch ein Kind zu nennen war, erwachsen war sie deshalb noch lange nicht. Dafür steckte dann doch noch zu viel kindliches in ihr, obwohl sie die letzten Jahre ihrer Kindheit nie hatte auskosten können. Und wenn sie hier blieb, würde sie das auch nie.  
„Dann bist du also Arya.“  
„Ich bin niemand.“ Der Priester sah zu ihm herüber. „Du hast Recht, sie kann nicht lügen.“ Dann wandte er sich wieder ihr zu.  
„Warst du schon einmal in einer anderen der freien Städte?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. In ihren Augen war die Aufregung zu erkennen, sie machte sich wiedermal gar nicht erst die Mühe, ihre Reaktion zu verbergen. Aber darum würde er sich an einem anderen Tag kümmern.  
„Gut. Dann wirst du sie jetzt kennenlernen.“ Damit übergab er das Wort an ihn.  
„Ein Mädchen wird nach Lorath reisen und dort einem General das Geschenk überbringen. Sein Name lautet Josamo San‘ka, er lebt an der Nordküste der Stadt. Nur er soll das Geschenk erhalten, egal ob ein Mädchen gesehen wird oder nicht.“ Sie nickte verstehend, ob sie aber im Ernstfall wirklich nur weglief, wagte er zu bezweifeln.  
„Und ich darf das alleine erledigen?“  
„Nur, wenn ein Mädchen sich das zutraut.“ Er kannte ihre Antwort eigentlich schon, ehe sie es aussprach, sie war vieles, aber nicht ängstlich. Zumindest, wenn ihr alle Sinne zur Verfügung standen.  
„Natürlich! Wann soll ich los?“ Wieder eine Unachtsamkeit. Anstatt zu fragen, wann sie aufbrach, hätte sie sich eher darüber Gedanken machen sollen, was sie am besten mitnahm um den Auftrag möglichst unauffällig zu erledigen.   
„Am besten Morgen. Gegen Mittag wird ein Schiff nach Lorath ablegen.“  
„Oh. Dann muss ich Brusco noch Bescheid geben, dass ich in nächster Zeit nicht für ihn arbeiten kann. Was darf ich alles mitnehmen?“ Nun gut, vielleicht machte sie sich doch etwas mehr Gedanken, als er angenommen hatte.  
„Ein Mädchen darf sich genau drei Waffen aussuchen. Und ein Gesicht.“  
 

~~~

Es war vielleicht makaber, dass sie sich darüber freute, jemanden umbringen zu dürfen, doch genau so war es. Es ging hier nicht nur um irgendeinen Gemüsehändler am Marktstand, sie durfte alleine nach Lorath reisen. Und zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Diebstahl durfte sie auch wieder ein anderes Gesicht tragen.  
Beim Gedanken daran flackerte die Erinnerung nochmal erschreckend real vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Während sich ihr Kopf angefühlt hatte, als würde er bald in tausend Teile zerbersten, hatte sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wirklich geglaubt, dass Jaqen sich wegen ihres Fehlers das Leben genommen hatte, dann all die Gesichter… Darunter ihr eigenes.  
Sie rieb sich kurz die Arme, um die Gänsehaut davon zu vertreiben und sah sich währenddessen um. Welches sollte sie nur wählen? Sollte sie sich jünger machen als sie war? Besonders gross war sie ja nicht, aber ihre Oberweite war leider nicht mehr so flach wie früher, das hiess also, das Gesicht eines Jungen hätte sie auch nicht tragen können – es sei denn, sie achtete während der gesamten Reise darauf, immer weite Kleidung zu tragen. Auch das Gesicht einer Greisin hätte nicht recht zu ihr gepasst und wäre vielleicht sogar eher aufgefallen. Also entschied sie sich für das Gesicht eines Mädchens, vielleicht ein zwei Jahre älter als sie, mit langen, aschblonden Haaren.  
Sie zögerte dennoch. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie wegen ihres Vergehens erblindet war und all diese Dinge gesehen hatte – wobei sie sich immer noch fragte, welches Gift wohl solche Illusionen auslöste – hatte sie kein gutes Gefühl dabei das Gesicht jetzt zu tragen.  
  
Sie hatte eigentlich geglaubt alleine hier zu sein, erst als Jaqen ihr das Gesicht aus den Fingern zog merkte sie, dass dem nicht so war. „Als ein Mädchen damals das Gesicht genommen hat, war es nur eine Maske. Es war dem schummrigen Licht zu verdanken, dass niemand es durchschaut hat. Setz dich.“ Sie gehorchte und machte einen Schneidersitz auf den Boden – eine andere Sitzgelegenheit gab es hier nicht.  
Jaqen kniete sich derweil vor sie und hielt ihr einen Becher hin. „Trink das.“ Sie wollte lieber gar nicht erst wissen was genau darin war und leerte den Becher in einem Zug, es schmeckte unglaublich sauer. In der anderen Hand hielt er ein Messer. „Es wird wehtun. Ein Mädchen weiss, es hat immer die Möglichkeit zu gehen. Nicht jeder ist geschaffen, um zu dienen.“ Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich kann dienen und ich werde dienen. Jetzt mach schon.“ Sie schloss die Augen und spürte den Schmerz, als ein langer Schnitt gesetzt wurde. Es fühlte sich warm an und das Blut lief ihr Gesicht hinab, über ihre Lippen, sie spürte den metallenen Geschmack als einige Tropfen in ihren Mund gelangten.  
„Still halten“, ermahnte er sie noch einmal, als er die lederne Maske über ihr Gesicht zog. Doch es war nicht ledern, es schien fast, als würde sich die Maske mit ihrem Blut füllen und sie spürte, wie das Gesicht zu ihrem eigenen zu werden schien. Zugleich war da aber auch ein stechender Schmerz in ihrer Brust, auf einmal sah sie eine Gestalt vor sich und Panik kroch in ihr hoch.  
„Das ist nicht real. Atme.“ Sie versuchte zu gehorchen, doch ihre Lunge brauchte eine geraume Weile, bis sie dem Befehl Folge leistete und sich wieder mit Luft zu füllen begann. Sie griff sich an die Wange und tatsächlich – Sie spürte die Berührung, als wäre sie auf ihrem eigenen Gesicht. Ihr Herz schlug aber immer noch viel zu schnell.  
„Dieses Mädchen, dem das Gesicht gehört hat. Sie wurde erstochen, nicht wahr?“ Jaqen nickte. „Das ist nur ein kleiner Teil dessen, was ein Mädchen zahlen wird, wenn sie wirklich dienen will.“ Sie wusste, dass er sie zum Aufgeben bewegen wollte, aber sie war bereit, jeden Preis zu zahlen.  
  
Als diese Hürde geschafft war, ging sie in die Waffenkammer. Es gab Speere in jeglichen Grössen, Armbrüste, Pfeil und Bogen, Schwerter in allen möglichen Grössen und Formen, kleine Pfeile, die durch Röhrchen abgeschossen wurden und die man beliebig mit Gift bestreichen konnte. Ja selbst einen Morgenstern entdeckte sie und fragte sich, für was man den wohl brauchte, unauffällig wäre das nämlich nicht.  
Nach einigem hin und her entschied sie sich für einen schlichten, aber äusserst scharfen Dolch, eine kleine Armbrust, die kaum grösser war als ein Buch und ein kleines Säckchen mit Schlafsüss. Der Vorteil dieses Giftes bestand darin, dass es nicht nur tötete. Es war vergleichbar mit dem Mohnsaft, den die Maester in Westeros oft verwendeten, nur um einiges stärker. Ihr war verboten worden, jemanden ausser ihrem Opfer zu töten, von ausser Gefecht setzen war nicht die Rede gewesen.  
  
„Hat ein Mädchen alles was es braucht?“  
„Ja. Drei Waffen, ein Gesicht, und die paar Münzen, die Brusco mir heute als Lohn gegeben hat.“ Jaqen nickte und schien zufrieden, aber auch nachdenklich. Arya fragte sich ohnehin, warum man ihr auf einmal so viel Freiraum liess und ahnte, dass es etwas mit dem neuen Priester zu tun hatte. War das auch eine Art Prüfung? Wollte man sehen, wie sie alleine zurechtkam? Falls ja würde sie ihn nicht enttäuschen, denn je länger sie hier war, desto mehr wollte sie wirklich zu Niemand werden. Hauptsache sie konnte an etwas anderes denken als an ihre Familie und was ihr zugestossen war. Was nicht hiess, dass sie ihre Rachepläne vergessen hatte.  
  
Doch auch Jaqen sah so aus, als würde er gleich aufbrechen. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum er sich jetzt schon von ihr verabschiedete.  
„Viel Erfolg“, sagte er und lächelte aufmunternd. Jetzt wusste sie was das in seinem Blick war, es war nicht Nachdenklichkeit, sondern Sorge. Nur wovor?  
„Den werde ich haben“, erwiderte sie. Er seufzte nur und wandte sich um.  


 ~

Das Schiff auf dem man ihre Überfahrt gebucht hatte, transportierte allerlei Lebensmittel, Gewürze und Stoffe Richtung Lorath. Kein Wunder, Loarth war die kleinste aller freien Städte und handelte fast nur mit Braavos oder der Insel Ibben. Ansonsten war die Stadt recht abgelegen, umgeben von den Klippen und dem unruhigen zitternden Meer. Das war es zumindest, was man sich darüber erzählte, wie es wirklich war, bekam sie bald mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Zugleich drängte sich ihr auch die Frage auf, ob Jaqen wirklich aus dieser Stadt stammte, das war es zumindest, was er damals gesagt hatte. Es fiel ihr nur schwer sich vorzustellen, dass sie von Leuten ohne Identität umgeben war. Jeder von ihnen musste einmal jemand gewesen sein, eine Person mit Eltern, vielleicht sogar Geschwistern, einer Vergangenheit.  
Deswegen nannte sie die Priesterin für sich selbst auch Heimatlose und den neuen Priester Gütigen Mann. Gütig deswegen, weil er auf den ersten Blick freundlich schien und der einzige der drei Priester war, der sie noch nicht grün und blau geschlagen hatte. Damit genoss man bei ihr schnell einen gewissen Vorteil.  
  
Diesmal bezahlte sie ihre Überfahrt mit richtigem Geld. Wie sie von der Heimatlosen erfahren hatte, wurde die Münze nur recht selten eingesetzt, es war ja auch ziemlich nutzlos sich Mühe zu geben, seine Identität zu wechseln, wenn ein Kapitän jedes Mal anhand einer Münze sah, woher man kam.  
„Wo ist der Kapitän?“, fragte sie einen der Matrosen und dieser deutete zu einem Mann weiter hinten am Deck. Arya hätte fast aufgelacht, als sie in dem Mann den Kapitän erkannte, der sie vor über einem Jahr nach Braavos gebracht hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie, er könne sie erkennen, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie ein anderes Gesicht trug.  
„Ich hätte gerne eine Kabine auf Eurem Schiff.“ Da sie aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, wie viel der Kapitän hierfür verlangte, sofern man keine Eisenmünze der Männer ohne Gesicht besass, hielt sie ihm sogleich zehn Silbermünzen unters Gesicht.  
„Kommt darauf an wohin Ihr möchtet. Um nach Ibben zu gelangen, reicht das nicht.“  
„Ich will auch nicht nach Ibben, sondern nach Lorath.“ Er sah sich die Münzen nochmals an. „Nochmal vier und Ihr könnt eine Kabine haben. Wir haben nicht viel Platz.“  
„So? Ein Schiff dieser Grösse hat rund zwanzig Kabinen. Die Matrosen schlafen zu zweit oder dritt in einer und ich bezweifle, dass viele Leute nach Ibben wollen. Elf Silbermünzen, mein letztes Angebot.“ Wenn Brusco nicht gerade dabei gewesen war Münzen zu zählen oder Befehle zu geben, hatte er ihr einiges über die Schiffsfahrt erzählt. Und darüber, wie man am besten mit den Leuten feilschen konnte. Der Kapitän lachte herzhaft und nahm ihr die Münzen aus der Hand.  
„Ihr seid ja noch schlimmer als ein altes Marktweib. Na dann kommt mal mit.“  
  
Die Kabine, die er ihr zeigte war gleich eingerichtet wie diejenige, in der sie auf ihrem Weg nach Braavos geschlafen hatte. Es war unglaublich eng, doch das war ihr egal, sie hatte nicht vor, mehr Zeit als nötig unter Deck zu verbringen.  
Die Tasche mit den Ersatzkleidern legte sie in der Kajüte ab, diejenige mit den Waffen nahm sie wieder mit an Deck. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie einen Auftrag ausserhalb von Braavos erledigen durfte und sie wollte nicht Gefahr laufen, bestohlen zu werden.  
  
Sie liessen die Stadt hinter sich und fuhren direkt auf das zitternde Meer hinaus. Im Norden hatten schon viele Schifffahrer versucht, sich einen Weg durch die Eisschollen zu bahnen um vielleicht eine Passage zu finden und neue Kontinente zu entdecken. Die meisten davon kamen nie wieder zurück.  Einer der wenigen Überlebenden hatte sie vor einiger Zeit, als sie noch als Beth unterwegs gewesen war, in einer Schenke reden hören. Er mochte ziemlich betrunken gewesen sein und einiges dazugedichtet haben, aber vieles davon schien wahr zu sein. Zumindest merkte sie schon in der ersten Nacht, dass die See unruhiger war als in der Meerenge. Das Holz schien zu arbeiten, es knarrte und quietschte und Arya fand fast gar keinen Schlaf. Was sie jedoch nicht nur den Wetterbedingungen zuschreiben konnte.  
  
Am Anfang hatte sie sich so sehr auf ihren Auftrag konzentriert, dass ihr gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen war, was das hier bedeutete. Sie könnte ein Schiff suchen, das zurück nach Westeros fuhr, sie hatte ein neues Gesicht und Waffen. Sie könnte ihre Liste vollenden. Doch niemand brauchte ihr zu erklären, dass sie niemals zurückkehren konnte, dass man sie vielleicht sogar jagen würde. Die Priesterin war ihr gegenüber schon von Anfang an skeptisch gewesen und das würde ihr nur einen Anlass geben, um nach ihr zu suchen. Sie kannten ihr neues Gesicht. Ihre Feinde mochten sie vielleicht nicht erkennen, doch die Männer ohne Gesicht ganz bestimmt.  
  
Aber Westeros war gross und sie hatte sich bis jetzt immer verstecken können, egal vor wem. Bis man bemerkte, dass sie weg war, konnte es Wochen dauern. Vielleicht machte man sich nicht einmal die Mühe sie zu suchen? Diese Hoffnung gab sie recht schnell wieder auf, wenn Jaqen sie nicht umbringen würde, dann die Heimatlose, dessen konnte sie sich gewiss sein. Fragte sich nur, ob sie ihr eigenes Leben wirklich so hoch schätzte, um das Risiko nicht einzugehen, oder ob sie versuchen sollte, ihre Familie zu rächen.  
Sie entschied sich dazu, ihr Leben vorerst nicht wegzuwerfen. Es gab noch vieles, das sie lernen konnte und die Namen ihrer zukünftigen Opfer vergass sie nicht.  Ausserdem war ihre Liste beträchtlich geschrumpft, es gab nur noch zwei Frauen und einen Mann, die darauf zu finden waren. Cersei Lannister, die rote Frau und Walder Frey. _ Was wohl aus Gendry geworden ist?_ Solche Gedanken halfen jetzt nicht weiter. Nein, sie würde diesen Auftrag hier wie verlangt ausführen und dann ins Haus von Schwarz und Weiss zurückkehren. Was danach geschah lag nicht in ihrer Hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie bereits erwähnt: Ich orientiere mich an den Büchern, also nicht verwundern, wenn manche der Gifte euch bekannt vorkommen ;) Aber besonders für diejenigen, die lediglich die Serie kennen, fand ich es eine sinnvolle Wiederholung.
> 
> Ausserdem tut mir die Verspätung mit dem Update leid, ich werde versuchen, von nun an mindestens einmal wöchentlich zu posten (der neuste Hit hat mich erst wieder daran erinnert ^^7)


	7. Chapter 7

Nach der recht stürmischen Fahrt durch das zitternde Meer – welches seinem Namen alle Ehre machte – war ihr der feste Boden unter den Füssen angenehm willkommen. Sie befand sich nun auf der grössten Insel in der Bucht von Lorath, wo auch die kleine Stadt erbaut worden war. Wie ihre Umgebung bestanden auch die Gebäude zum Grossteil aus Stein. Alles wirkte kalt und rau, so ganz anders als die pulsierende Stadt Braavos, doch hatte auch diese raue Stille etwas Schönes an sich.

Auf dem Weg hierher hatte einer der Matrosen ihr von den Labyrinthen erzählt, die hier schon vor Jahrtausenden erbaut worden waren. Angeblich befand sich auf der zweitgrössten Insel Lorassyon ein solches Labyrinth, das fast die ganze Insel einnahm und mehrere Stockwerke hoch war. Bei der Erinnerung an dieses Gespräch drehte sie sich kurz um. Das Wetter war jedoch zu trüb, als dass sie etwas hätte sehen können. Also setzte sie ihren Weg fort und versuchte sich an alles zu erinnern, was für ihren Auftrag von Wichtigkeit sein konnte.

 

Ihr Opfer hiess Josamo San’ka und war der einzige General der winzigen Schiffsflotte, die die freie Stadt noch besass. Somit dürfte es nicht sehr schwierig werden ihn zu finden und obwohl sie noch nie in der Stadt gewesen war, versuchte sie nach den teuersten Gebäuden im Norden der Stadt Ausschau zu halten. Während sie dies tat, verinnerlichte sie sich nochmals ihre Rolle.

Es erstaunte sie immer noch, dass man ihr bei diesem Auftrag so viele Freiheiten liess, aber ihr sollte es recht sein. Sie wollte unter dem Namen Ilia Arbeit suchen, idealerweise am Hafen, da sie sich mit Meeresgetier von allen möglichen Arbeiten wohl am besten auskannte und man dort immer am meisten Informationen bekam. Sollte sie es irgendwie schaffen ihren Auftrag zu beenden bevor sie Arbeit gefunden hatte, war dies umso besser. Doch sie nahm sich Jaqens Worte zu Herzen und versuchte nicht voreilig zu handeln. Jaqen… Ob er wohl wirklich ursprünglich aus Lorath kam? Wohl eher weniger. Ihr kam es so vor, als hätte ihr erstes Gespräch vor Jahrzehnte stattgefunden, obwohl es höchstens drei Jahre sein konnten.

 

Nach einer Weile entdeckte sie einige Anwesen, die ganz offensichtlich nur den wohlhabenden Einwohnern vorbehalten waren. Ehe sie sich diesem Viertel widmete, wollte sie sich jedoch mit dem Rest ihrer Umgebung vertraut machen.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Innere der Stadt doch nicht ganz so farblos und trist war, wie sie zuerst angenommen hatte. Denn wie in Braavos und Westeros gab es auch hier einen Markt, Gaststuben und auf den ersten Blick mindestens zwei Bordelle. Sie entschied sich dazu, sich am Marktplatz etwas umzusehen und vor allem umzuhören. Vielleicht liess sie sich auch von ihrem knurrenden Magen in diese Richtung verleiten.

 

Die Menschen aus Lorath sprachen fast dieselbe Sprache wie die Braavosi, kein Wunder, jeder wusste, dass Lorath, abgelegen wie die Stadt nun einmal war, mit Braavos den meisten Handel trieb. Lediglich ein leichter Akzent war zu vernehmen.

Vor einem Stand in dem allerlei Meeresfrüchte verkauft wurden blieb sie stehen. Die Besitzerin des Marktstandes war eine Frau, die durch die Arbeit an der Sonne wohl älter aussah, als sie es eigentlich war.

„Entschuldigt bitte. Ich bin auf der Suche nach Arbeit. Hättet Ihr vielleicht etwas für mich?“ Die Frau musterte sie kurz und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Das einzige wofür ich manchmal Leute brauche, ist Kisten schleppen. Das scheint mir nichts für dich zu sein, Kindchen.“ Genervt rollte sie mit den Augen, biss sich aber auf die Zunge, ehe der bissige Kommentar ihren Mund verliess.

„Ich kann Kisten schleppen. Ich habe früher Muscheln verkauft, glaubt mir, die sind alles andere als leicht.“ Ehe die Frau etwas erwidern konnte, kam eine Kundin, die sie bediente. Arya wartete, bis diese gegangen war und sie das Gespräch wieder aufnehmen konnten. Die Frau musterte sie nochmals von oben bis unten und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du meinst. Ich habe keine Garnelen mehr, geh runter um Hafen und hol eine Kiste bei Yazem. Sag ihm, Tavena zahlt ihre Rechnung später. Lass sie nicht fallen und bring sie in weniger als einer halben Stunde hierher. Dann sehen wir mal, ob du für was zu gebrauchen bist.“

„Zum Hafen? Aber da dauert doch schon ein Weg mehr als eine Stunde.“

„Nicht der Hafen mit den normalen Handelsschiffen, der nördliche. Du bist wohl noch nicht lange hier, was?“

„Etwa zwei Stunden. Und ich brauche keine halbe Stunde.“ Vielleicht hätte sie sich etwas besser erkundigen sollen, aber eigentlich hatte sie nicht geglaubt, dass eine so kleine Stadt wie Lorath zwei Häfen besass.

 

~

 

Sie hatte Tavena nicht zu viel versprochen. Nachdem sie erstmal gewusst hatte, dass es noch einen Hafen gab, war sie schnell fündig geworden. Und da dieser noch kleiner gewesen war als derjenige an dem sie angekommen war, hatte es auch nicht lange gedauert, bis sie diesen Yazem gefunden hatte. Ein alter Fischer mit dichtem schwarzen Bart und grimmiger Miene.

Ausserdem stellte sich heraus, dass der Weg zum Hafen genau an den edlen Häusern vorbeiführte, was ihr zumindest eine Ausrede verschaffen würde, um sich dort einmal umzuhören.

 

„Nicht schlecht. Nur bin ich nicht jeden Tag hier. Du könntest mir dreimal pro Woche dabei helfen die Kisten zu schleppen.“ Das war zwar nicht viel, sollte aber reichen, um vorerst über die Runden zu kommen. Sie hatte zwar etwas Geld aus dem Haus von Schwarz und Weiss mitnehmen dürfen, doch wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden liess, wollte sie dieses Geld keinesfalls anrühren.

„Gerne. Wann bist du zum nächsten Mal hier?“ Nun wo sie angestellt war, liess sie es mit den Höflichkeiten bleiben, doch Tavena schien sich nicht daran zu stören.

„In zwei Tagen.“

 

Die Wolken machten es schwierig zu sagen, wie spät es war, doch nach ihrem Gefühl war es ungefähr Mittag, als sie das wohlhabende Wohnviertel erreichte. Tavena hatte für den heutigen Tag nichts mehr für sie zu tun und es war noch zu früh, um sich ernsthaft um eine Unterkunft zu sorgen. Also umrundete sie die Häuser und stellte nicht sehr erfreut fest, dass jedes davon recht stabil wirkte. Vor dem einen befanden sich Wachen, vor dem anderen zwei Hunde und bei einem dritten schienen die Fenster ganz besonders gut gesichert zu sein.

„Suchst du etwas?“ Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und verfluchte sich sogleich für diese Geste, da sie dabei ertappt und nicht gerade unauffällig wirkte. Doch der Junge, der sie angesprochen hatte, lachte nur und wank ab. „Keine Sorge, fürs Gaffen wurde hier noch keiner verhaftet. Oder suchst du etwas?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin neu hier und wollte mich nur etwas umsehen. Und was tust du hier?“

„Arbeiten. Ich arbeite für den Fischerfürsten.“ Bei dieser Aussage klang unüberhörbar Stolz aus der Stimme des Jungen, obwohl selbst Arya, die noch nie hier gewesen war wusste, dass die Macht der drei Fürsten nur noch auf Papier vorhanden war. Der Fischerfürst wurde von allen gewählt, die ein Schiff besassen, der Erntefürst von denjenigen, die auf den Inseln etwas Land besassen und der Fürst der Strasse schliesslich von allen freien Männern der Stadt. Die drei Fürsten blieben bis zu ihrem Tod in ihrem Amt, hatten dabei jedoch nicht viel zu tun, denn jeder wusste, dass die Macht schon längst bei einem Rat aus reichen Männern und Priestern lag. Selbstverständlich sagte Arya das nicht, sondern lächelte nur.

 

„Muss sicher interessant sein. Dann wohnt er also hier?“ Der Junge nickte und deutete auf das Gebäude mit den Hunden davor. Bis auf die Tiere sah es eigentlich recht einladend aus und jetzt wo Arya genauer hinsah bemerkte sie, dass die Mauern des Hauses nicht grau, sondern leicht bläulich bemalt waren. Wahrscheinlich, damit sie dem Meer ähnelten.

„Dann leben in den anderen beiden Häusern also der Fürst der Strassen und der Erntefürst?“

„Nein. Der Strassenfürst lebt mit seiner Familie auf dem südlichen Teil der Insel und der Erntefürst hat eine eigene kleine Insel. Die anderen beiden Häusern gehören eigentlich nur reichen Händlern.“

Sie versuchte sich ihre Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, es wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen, wenn der General hier gewohnt hätte. Aber vielleicht konnte sie das ja doch noch herausfinden, der Junge schien sich auszukennen. Ausserdem war Arya froh wiedermal mit jemand gleichaltrigem zu sprechen, vielleicht war er auch ein, zwei Jahre jünger als sie.

„Wie heisst du eigentlich? Ich bin Ilia.“ Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und er schüttelte sie.

„Teion. Du hast gesagt du bist neu hier. Woher kommst du denn ursprünglich?“ Mist. Sie wusste doch, dass sie etwas vergessen hatte. Vor lauter Überlegungen, wie sie den Auftrag zu Ende führen könnte, hatte sie es völlig versäumt, ihre Geschichte zu Ende zu spinnen.

 

Sie dachte nach und verschaffte sich etwas Zeit indem sie so tat, als würde sie ihre Umgebung mustern. Kurz überlegte sie, ob es nicht etwas auffällig wäre schon wieder ein Waisenkind zu spielen, allerdings gab es davon so viele, dass sie damit in der Tat nicht auffallen würde. Ausserdem hätte sie sich sonst eine ziemlich gute Ausrede zurechtlegen müssen, wo sie wohnte und wo ihre Eltern steckten.

„Ich komme ursprünglich aus Braavos. Meine Eltern sind schon vor einer Weile gestorben und ich wollte mal etwas anderes sehen. Von meinen Verwandten wollte mich keiner bei sich aufnehmen, also hielt mich nichts mehr dort.“

„Dann hast du dir eindeutig die falsche Stadt ausgesucht, hier gibt es nichts zu sehen. Ausser die Labyrinthe vielleicht. Wenn du willst, kann ich sie dir ja mal zeigen.“ Er blickte nochmals zum Haus links von ihnen und sah sie dann entschuldigend an. „Ich glaube, ich sollte mich beeilen. Hat mich gefreut dich kennenzulernen Ilia, überlegs dir mal wegen den Labyrinthen.“

„Mich auch. Keine Sorge, das werde ich.“ Sie hatte eigentlich noch zu einer Frage ansetzen wollen, damit sie endlich herausfand, wo dieser Josamo wohnte, doch der Junge war schon durch das Tor verschwunden und Arya wollte nicht noch mehr auffallen. Vielleicht war es gar keine schlechte Idee, sich von dem Jungen einmal die Labyrinthe zeigen zu lassen, dann hatte sie sicher genug Zeit, ihn unauffällig nach dem General zu fragen.

 

~

 

„Hat eigentlich eine so kleine Stadt wie Lorath eine Streitmacht?“ Nach ihrem Gespräch hatte es fast drei Wochen gedauert, bevor sie sich das nächste Mal über den Weg gelaufen waren und fast weitere zwei, bis sie zeitgleich einen Nachmittag frei hatten und Teion sie durch die Gegend führen konnte.

Die See war an diesem Tag ganz besonders rau, weswegen keine Fähre zum Labyrinth fuhr. Aber sie war ja eigentlich auch nicht zu ihrem Vergnügen hier und vielleicht würde sich irgendwann doch noch die Möglichkeit dazu ergeben.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Von überall her hört man vom Krieg.“

„Lorath einzunehmen würde sich nicht lohnen, aber wir haben tatsächlich noch eine kleine Streitmacht. Sie wird von General San’ka angeführt.“

„Dann gehört wohl eines der Häuser auf dem Nordhang ihm?“

„Nein, eine so kleine Streitmacht bringt nicht wirklich viel Geld. Früher hat er wirklich dort gelebt, aber vor einiger Zeit ist er in die Stadt selbst gezogen. Doch was interessiert dich das? Sag mir jetzt bloss nicht, du willst Kriegerin werden.“ Ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht und sie erwiderte es. Wenn auch leicht gezwungen, nur weil sie ein Mädchen war, hiess das nicht, dass sie nicht kämpfen konnte… „Man wird ja wohl noch hoffen dürfen.“ Und eigentlich war er gar nicht so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt, nur lag zwischen Kriegerin und Auftragsmörderin doch ein gewisser Unterschied.

 

Sie gingen stundenlang einfach so nebeneinander her und obwohl ihre Gespräche nicht weiter in die Tiefe gingen, war es für Arya schön, mal wieder ein halbwegs normales Gespräch zu führen. Mit Jungs hatte sie sich im Allgemeinen immer besser verstanden als mit Mädchen, obwohl Bruscos Töchter auch recht nett waren.

 

Nach einiger Zeit – wenn Arya sich nicht täuschte, begann es unter der dichten Wolkendecke sogar schon zu dämmern – blieb Teion stehen und sah aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Was ist?“, fragte sie und folgte seinem Blick. Unweit von ihnen, vor dem Eingang einer Schenke, befanden sich drei Halbwüchsige, von denen zwei gerade dabei waren sich zu prügeln.

„Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass General San’ka vor einiger Zeit in die Stadt gezogen ist. Einer der Gründe war sein Sohn, der ziemlich gut darin ist, sein Geld zu verprassen.“ Sie fragte sich, welcher der drei wohl sein Sohn sein mochte.

„Du scheinst ihn ja nicht besonders zu mögen.“

„Er ist ein eingebildeter Schnösel.“ Dies mochte er sein, doch er war auch ihre beste Chance um an seinen Vater heranzukommen. Weshalb sie nun gedankenverloren zum Himmel hinaufsah und nur beiläufig meinte: „Oh, es wird ja schon dunkel. Der Nachmittag ging echt ziemlich schnell vorbei.“

„Mist“, entfuhr es Teion und nun schien auch er sich an die Feier zu erinnern, von der er ihr vor einigen Stunden beiläufig erzählt hatte.

„Tut mir wirklich leid Ilia, aber ich muss weg. Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald!“ Damit rannte er davon und Arya wandte sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln um, damit sie die Verfolgung der drei Raufbolde aufnehmen konnte. Umso entnervter war sie, als diese nicht nachhause gingen, sondern in einer Schenke verschwanden. Aber was hatte sie anderes erwartet? _Geduld_ , sagte sie sich, _sei froh, dass du überhaupt seine Spur behalten konntest_.

Eigentlich wäre es ihr lieber gewesen draussen alleine zu warten, aber es war nicht sicher, dass er auch wirklich wieder diesen Ausgang nehmen würde. Also setzte sie sich an einen Tisch der im Schatten lag und bestellte sich einen Teller Eintopf, damit sie nicht weiter auffiel- und ihren knurrenden Magen zum Schweigen brachte.

 

Während sie die drei beobachtete, versuchte sie ihren Worten zu entnehmen, welcher von ihnen der Sohn des Generals war. Anscheinend war es derjenige ganz rechts, einer der beiden, die sich geprügelt hatten. Wenn sie dem Gesprächsverlauf richtig gefolgt war, hiess er Faoron.

 

Während sie darauf wartete, dass die drei Raufbolde die Taverne wieder verliessen, versuchte sie sich einen groben Plan für den Mord zurechtzulegen. Als Waffen hatte sie sich einen Dolch, eine kleine Armbrust und Schlafsüss mitgenommen. Am liebsten wäre es ihr gewesen, letzteres verwenden zu können, da dann wohl die meisten von einem natürlichen Tod ausgegangen wären – oder der Mord zumindest nicht ganz so offensichtlich war, denn es gab ja immer wieder Leute, die im Schlaf starben. Aber letzten Endes musste das Geschenk nur irgendwie überbracht werden und so lange sie Lorath ungesehen wieder verlassen konnte, war es eigentlich egal, wie es passierte.

 

Es dauerte eine Weile bis die drei jungen Männer das Gebäude verliessen und wieder folgte Arya ihnen wie ein Schatten. Erst als sich die drei voneinander verabschiedeten sah sie, wie betrunken sie waren. Allen voran General San‘kas Sohn, was Arya auf eine Idee brachte, von der sie selbst überrascht war.

Sie schloss zu dem jungen Mann auf, der sich gerade an einer Wand abstützten musste, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

„Kann ich Euch helfen?“

„Nein, ich brauch‘ keine Hilfe von einem Weibs…“ weiter kam er nicht, bevor er sich mit einem lauten Würgen auf seine eigenen Schuhe erbrach. Sie ging noch ein paar Minuten schweigend neben ihm her, bis er plötzlich stehen blieb und sie musterte, obwohl sie stark bezweifelte, dass er bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen und in seinem Zustand besonders viel sehen konnte.

„Ich hab‘ zwar keine Ahnung wer du bis', aber wenn mein Vater rauskriegt, dass ich wieder zu lange weg war bekomm‘ ich richtige Probleme.“

 

Die Blicke, welche die beiden Hauswachen ihnen zuwarfen, als sie den Sohn des Generals mit sich schleppte waren recht genervt, jedoch nichts sonderlich überrascht. Anscheinend war weder Faorons betrunkene Erscheinung, noch seine weibliche Begleitung eine Überraschung, wodurch sie ungestört passieren konnten.

 

~

 

Im Haus war es still. Anscheinend schien es bis auf die beiden Wachen wirklich keine Bediensteten zu geben – oder zumindest keine, die sich im Moment bemerkbar machten. Das ganze Haus schlief und Arya hatte endlich eine Chance.

Sie liess sich von Faoron sein Zimmer zeigen, schubste ihn aufs Bett und hörte ihn bereits Schnarchen, noch ehe sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

 

Sie schaffte es, sich fast komplett lautlos zu bewegen, der Teppich und der Steinboden darunter boten hierfür die idealen Bedingungen. Faorons Schnarchen war das einzig vernehmbare Geräusch und der würde sicher nicht so schnell aufwachen. Also ging sie von Tür zu Tür und lauschte nach irgendeinem Lebenszeichen.

 

Nach vier erfolglosen Versuchen und nachdem sie einmal beinahe zwei Dienstmädchen aufgeweckt hätte, fand sie schliesslich ihr Ziel.

Sie erkannte eine männliche Gestalt, die reglos im Bett lag und dem regelmässigen Atem nach tief und fest schlief.

Sie löste den Dolch von ihrem Gürtel, trat neben das Bett und… hielt inne. Das Zimmer war für einen General recht spärlich eingerichtet. Was, wenn er ein wohlhabender Diener war? Oder irgendein Gast? Wenn sie nochmal eine falsche Person tötete, würde sie keine weitere Chance mehr erhalten, das hatte man ihr deutlich gemacht. Aber wie sollte sie nun herausfinden, ob er wirklich der General war und an ihn herankommen? Dieser Moment der sich ihr nun bot wäre die perfekte Möglichkeit gewesen um ihren Auftrag zu vollenden. Der Bluthund hatte ihr damals beigebracht, wo sich das Herz befand. Sie könnte den Mann töten, bevor er überhaupt richtig aufwachte. Oder sie konnte noch einen Tag abwarten und wenigstens sicher sein, dass sie den richtigen erwischte.

 

Dieser Kampf ging ausnahmsweise an ihren gesunden Menschenverstand und nicht an ihren Instinkt, weshalb sie den Dolch wieder an ihrem Gürtel befestigte.

Sie trat zurück in den Flur und erreichte nur kurze Zeit darauf wieder den Ausgang, wie zu erwarten befanden sich noch dieselben Wachen davor wie vorhin.

„Da ich nicht davon ausgehe, dass er dies tun wird, danke ich Euch dafür, dass Ihr ihn hierhergebracht habt. Sonst hätten wir ihn morgen früh wieder aus irgendeinem Strassengraben ziehen müssen.“ Der Wachmann lächelte ihr freundlich zu und sie erwiderte es.

„Gern geschehen.“ Ob sie immer noch so freundlich wären, wenn sie wüssten, weshalb sie eigentlich hier war?

 

~

 

Der nächste Tag erwies sich als ungünstig für ihr Vorhaben. Zum einen hatte Tavena mehr Arbeit für sie als üblicherweise und da sie nicht wusste, wie lange sie noch hier blieb, wollte sie es nicht riskieren, ihre Arbeit aufs Spiel zu setzten. Zum anderen waren als sie am Nachmittag das Anwesen erreichte so viele Leute auf den Strassen, dass es unmöglich gewesen wäre, ungesehen hinein zu gelangen. Also wartete sie noch die folgende Nacht ab, ehe sie kurz vor Morgengrauen über den Zaun kletterte. Wieder waren nur zwei Wachen dort, ob es dieselben waren wie vor zwei Nächten, konnte sie aus dieser Entfernung nicht sagen.

Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem straffen Zopf geflochten und unter einer schwarzen Mütze versteckt, damit sie, sollte man sie sehen, nicht auf den ersten Blick erkannt wurde.

Bevor sie über die Mauer geklettert war, hatte sie einen Stein vom Boden aufgehoben und warf diesen nun in ein Gebüsch in der Nähe der Wachen.

„Was war das?“, fragte der eine.

„Sicher nur wieder diese blöde Katze.“ Damit war es schon wieder still. Anscheinend waren die Wachen doch nicht ganz so leichtgläubig, wie sie geglaubt- und zugegeben auch gehofft hatte. Die Fenster im unteren Stock waren geschlossen und an diejenigen im oberen Stock kam sie nicht heran, dafür bot die Hauswand zu wenig Halt. Ausserdem begann es bald zu dämmern und eigentlich hatte sie bereits im Haus sein wollen, wenn es soweit war. Spätestens wenn die Bediensteten aufstanden würde sich zeigen, welches Zimmer dem General gehörte.

 

Umso mehr Minuten verstrichen, desto aufgeregter wurde sie. Nun begann es tatsächlich heller zu werden und wenn sie nicht bald vorankam, würden die Wachen ihre Gestalt entdecken.

„Hältst du hier mal kurz die Stellung? Ich muss pinkeln.“ Damit zog sich eine der beiden Wachen zu einem der Gebüsche zurück und Arya blieb nur wenig Zeit, um den zweiten Wachmann abzulenken. Also hob sie einen zweiten Stein auf, zog sich ebenfalls zu einem Gebüsch zurück und schlug den Stein gegen die Hausmauer. Es war nicht wirklich ein lautes Geräusch, noch besonders auffällig, doch da es schon das zweite Mal an diesem frühen Morgen war, trat der verbliebene Wachmann in die Richtung des Geräusches und Arya hatte ihre Chance.

So schnell wie sie es mit ihren Brüdern getan hatte und so leise wie sie es in Braavos gelernt hatte, rannte sie über den Rasen, öffnete die Tür und schob sich hinein.

 

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihr zugefallen, war sie von ihrer Idee gar nicht mehr so begeistert wie noch kurze Zeit zuvor. Viel eher war es so, dass sie sich nun wie ein Tier in der Falle fühlte, denn beim letzten Mal als sie hier gewesen war, hatten alle geschlafen. Nun jedoch hörte sie mindestens drei verschiedene Stimmen und zwei davon kamen direkt auf sie zu.

„Was glaubst du wo er sich letzte Nacht wieder herumgetrieben hat?“

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Aber ehrlich gesagt will ich es auch nicht wissen.“

In letzter Sekunde hatte Arya es geschafft, sich hinter einem langen Vorhang am Fusse der Treppe zu verstecken, die in das obere Stockwerk führte. Sie stand still wie eine Statue da, hätte ihre Hand nur ein kleines Stück weiter ausstrecken müssen um eine der beiden Frauen zu berühren.

 

Kaum wurden die Stimmen leiser, verliess sie ihr Versteck und lief die Treppe nach oben, bevor ihr noch jemand entgegenkam.

Wäre das hier eine Burg, hätte sie sich ohne viel Aufwand als neue Dienstmagd ausgeben können, aber dieser Haushalt schien recht wenige Bedienstete zu haben und so wäre der Schummel aufgeflogen, bevor sie ihr Vorhaben hätte beenden können. Aber ohne sich sehen zu lassen, konnte sie den Auftrag an diesem Tag nicht mehr beenden und ob sie es ein drittes Mal wagte herein zu gelangen bezweifelte sie, vielleicht hatten die Wachen sie doch entdeckt und warteten nur darauf sie irgendwo abzufassen. Nein, sie wollte das hier jetzt erledigen.

 

Sie wusste noch ganz genau, wo sich das Zimmer ihres vermeintlichen Opfers befand. Aus diesem drang nun ein unüberhörbarer Streit. „…unreifer Nichtsnutz! Da verlangt man nur etwas von dir, eine einziger Abend deiner ach so wertvollen Zeit…“Diese Stimme war tief und vorwurfsvoll, die Stimme, die ihm antwortete schien jünger, jedoch kein Stück minder gereizt. Arya erkannte sie. Ein offensichtlicher Streit zwischen Vater und Sohn, also hatte Arya Recht gehabt. Auf die eine Seite ärgerte es sie, weil sie den Auftrag viel schneller hätte erledigen können und mit weniger Risiko noch dazu, aber jetzt konnte sie sich wenigstens sicher sein, dass sie den richtigen erwischte.

Sie hatte sich im Türrahmen eines Nebenzimmers versteckt, bemerkte aber erst, dass das Zimmer dahinter verschlossen war, als die Tür nebenan aufgerissen wurde und sie versuchte die Tür zu öffnen um sich dort zu verstecken.

 

Sie wusste nicht, womit sie solch ein Glück verdient hatte, aber Faoron war nach links abgebogen und nicht nach rechts, wo er sie unweigerlich gesehen hätte.

Die Tür schloss sich nicht und so warf Arya einen kurzen Blick hinein, wenn es sein musste, würde sie sich doch als neue Bedienstete oder wie in dem Gasthaus damals als Botin ausgeben. Doch ihr Opfer hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und schien den Kopf auf die Hände abgestützt zu haben. Verflucht, noch so eine Gelegenheit würde sie sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Sie löste die Armbrust von der Innenseite ihres Mantels, spannte den Bolzen… Und sah die braunen, überraschten Augen ihres Opfers, ehe sie ihm das Geschoss durch den Schädel jagte.

 

Es war nicht so geplant gewesen. Sie hatte es nicht so erledigen wollen und ganz bestimmt hatte sie ihm dabei nicht in die Augen sehen wollen, denn Josama San'ka hatte nichts getan, weswegen sie ihn hätte töten wollen, es war einfach ihr Auftrag gewesen.

Schnell riss sie sich los, trat rückwärts aus dem Zimmer hinaus und sah Faoron, wie er den Gang entlangkam, wahrscheinlich um sich mit seinem Vater zu versöhnen. Etwas, was er dank ihr nie mehr tun würde.

Überrascht sah er sie an und schien gerade zu einer Frage ansetzen zu wollen, doch Arya machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte zu der Treppe, die sie noch vor wenigen Minuten hinaufgeschlichen war. Leise begann sie zu zählen. _Eins_. Sie hatte die Hälfte der Treppe erreicht. _Zwei_. Sie rannte beinahe einen Dienstboten über den Haufen und erreichte die Tür. _Drei_. Nun schien Faoron sich aus seiner Starre gelöst zu haben. „Haltet sie!“

 

Als der Ruf hinter ihr erschallte, war sie gerade zwischen den sichtlich überraschten Wachen hindurchgerannt, welche nun beide die Verfolgung aufnahmen. Doch wenn es eines gab, in dem Arya schon immer gut gewesen war, war es rennen. Zeit verlor sie nur, als sie versuchte den Zaun wieder emporzuklettern, wobei einer der Wachen sie am Knöchel zu fassen bekam. Der Mann war kräftiger als er aussah und zerrte sie nach unten, sie musste all ihre Kraft aufwenden um nicht abzurutschen und die Spitzen Eisenvorsprünge der Gitterstäbe bohrten sich tief in ihre Handflächen.

Sie fluchte lautlos und liess sich mit dem linken Fuss nach unten fallen, bis sie ein wohltuendes Knacken in den Ohren vernahm und der Griff des Wachmannes etwas nachliess, nicht lange, aber lange genug, damit sie sich nach oben stemmen und weiterklettern konnte. Dabei rutschte sie mehrere Male fast ab, weil das Blut die Oberfläche glitschig machte.

Als sie oben ankam, standen schon längst je drei Wachen zu jeder Seite des Zaunes und warteten nur darauf, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach unten stürzte.

Arya hingegen stand mit festen Beinen auf den dünnen Stäben und dankte Syrio in Gedanken einmal mehr dafür, dass er sie stundenlang hatte auf einem Bein stehen lassen. Aber viel lange würde sie es nicht mehr aushalten, also tat sie das einzige, was sie in ihrer Situation noch tun konnte: Sie rannte weiter.

 

Bis sie das Ende des Zaunes erreicht hatte, brauchte sie nur fünf Sprünge. Ab da begann ihr Problem von neuem, denn es gab keine Mauer oder ein Fenster, an dem sie sich hätte hochziehen können. Nur die Strasse. Für rationales Denken blieb da keine Zeit, sie sprang einfach nur hinab und verlangte ihren Beinen das letzte ab.

Die gepflasterten Strassen zogen unter ihr vorbei, während sie die schweren Schritte der Wachen immer dicht hinter sich hörte. Sie kannte sich hier längst nicht so gut aus wie in Braavos und sicherlich nicht besser als die Wachen, trotzdem versuchte sie sich einen Weg durch Nebengassen zu bahnen und so vielleicht ihren Verfolgern zu entfliehen.

Obwohl sie ihren Auftrag erfüllt hatte, schien ihr dies kein besonders grosser Erfolg zu sein und sie hoffte nur, dass ihr das nicht zum Verhängnis wurde.

 

Sie spürte einen leichten Windhauch und sah den Pfeil, der sie nur um Haaresbreite verfehlt hatte, an ihrem Gesicht vorüberziehen. Welch eine Ironie es doch wäre, wenn sie auf dieselbe Weise sterben würde, wie der General vorhin. Aber fehlen würde sie niemandem, nicht in Westeros und nicht in Essos. Dieser Gedanke brannte heftiger als ihre blutigen Handflächen oder ihre aufgeplatzten Knie, aber gleichzeitig machte es sie auch schneller. Sie brauchte niemanden, der sie vermisste.

 

~

 

Erst als sie sich sicher war nicht mehr verfolgt zu werden, lehnte sie sich in einer engen Gasse an die Wand und schöpfte Atem. Zweifelsohne liess man sie suchen und zweifelsohne hatten sie irgendwann Erfolg damit. Sie mochte noch nicht allzu lange hier sein, doch als Ilia war sie auf dem Markt durchaus bekannt und auch wenn Tavena nichts gegen sie zu haben schien, sie hatte keinen Grund, sie in Schutz zu nehmen.

Um nicht wieder aufzufallen hätte sie sich umziehen müssen, aber ihre anderen Kleider befanden sich in dem kleinen Zimmer, welches sie in den letzten Wochen bewohnt hatte. Noch effektiver als ihre Kleidung zu wechseln wäre es gewesen, ihr Gesicht zu wechseln. Doch egal was Jaqen gemacht hatte, sie bekam das Ding nicht mehr ab, aus Neugierde hatte sie es schon mehrfach versucht.

 

Je länger sie über ihre Situation nachdachte, desto mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie in der Falle steckte und es ohne fremde Hilfe nicht schaffen würde von der Insel weg zu kommen. Ihr kam eigentlich nur jemand in den Sinn, der genug Verbindungen hatte, um ihr dabei zu helfen. Teion. Als Diener des Fischerfürsten kannte er genug Kapitäne um sie irgendwie von hier weg zu bringen und zusammen mit ihrem letzten Geldvorrat würde es vielleicht reichen, um nach Braavos zurück zu gelangen.

 

Kaum hatte sich der Gedanken in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt, atmete sie ein letztes Mal tief durch, stiess sich von der Wand ab und ging weiter die Gasse entlang. Dabei öffnete sie die zusammengebundenen blonden Haare, an deren Farbe sie sich noch nicht wirklich hatte gewöhnen können, und band sich den Mantel in einem halbherzigen Versuch ihr Aussehen wenigstens ein wenig zu verändern um die Hüfte. Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken dasselbe zu tun wie Yoren damals, als er sie aus Königsmund fortgeschafft hatte, nämlich ihr Haar kurz zu schneiden, aber sie hätte sowieso nicht mehr als Junge durchgehen können und ihr Haarschnitt wäre so schrecklich gewesen, dass sie erst recht aufgefallen wäre. Auch als Junge hätte sie nicht mehr durchgehen können, nur in dem Arbeitshemd und ohne den Mantel war es nämlich schwer, diese elenden beiden kleinen Buckel zu verstecken, die sich Brüste schimpften. Sie waren zwar noch nicht wirklich gut zu erkennen, aber sie waren da, weshalb Arya sich einmal mehr wünschte, ein Junge zu sein.

Noch während sie die ersten Meter durch die etwas belebtere Strasse ging, bemerkte sie erste Lücken in ihrem Plan, Teion war immer unterwegs und zwar an den unterschiedlichsten Orten. Auf dem Marktplatz, an einem der beiden Häfen, oder in einem der Häuser, manchmal sogar auf einer der anderen Inseln. Und obwohl man dort am ehesten nach ihr suchen würde, entschied sie sich dann doch für den Hafen, sie wollte wenigstens das Gefühl haben, eine Fluchtmöglichkeit in der Nähe zu wissen.

 

Am Fischerhafen herrschte meist der grössere Tumult als an demjenigen mit den Handelsschiffen, so auch an diesem Morgen. Sie sah Männer und Frauen, Händler und Bettler, kistenweise Meeresfrüchte, aber keine Spur von Teion. Dafür auffallend viele Wachen.

„He, entweder du kaufst was oder du verschwindest.“ Sie fuhr herum und erkannte den Fischer Yazem, bei dem sie an ihrem ersten Tag in Lorath Muscheln für Tavena geholt hatte. Seitdem hatte sie ihn zwar ein paar Mal gesehen, aber nie ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt.

Er musterte sie kurz und grinste.

„Na Zufälle gibt’s… Sie suchen ‘ne kleine blonde Göre mit einer Armbrust.“

„Siehst du hier irgendwo eine Armbrust?“

„Wie wär’s mit der hier?“ Er deutete auf ihren Mantel, den sie sich um die Hüfte gebunden hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass die Armbrust sich gelöst hatte und der grösste Teil davon unter dem Mantel hervortrat.

Ihr wurde schlagartig heiss und kalt zugleich. Wie lange lief sie schon mit diesem Ding so herum?

Sie machte einen Schritt zurück, versteckte die Armbrust unter dem Mantel und legte sich diesen über den Arm. Sie war sogar zu geschockt um ihrem Gegenüber zu drohen, wie sie es früher so gerne mit jedem gemacht hatte, der sie in Bedrängnis brachte.

„Ich… Das ist nicht…“

„Ach, erzähl‘ mir nichts. Vor mir brauchst du keine Angst zu haben, ich werde dich nicht verraten.“

„Und warum nicht?“

„Ich hab‘ so meine Abneigungen gegen alles was eine Rüstung trägt. Also mach das du hier weg kommst.“ Sie hatte keine Ahnung ob er das ernst meinte oder nicht, aber als sie sich wieder davonstahl, schien er ihr auf jeden Fall nicht zu folgen. Und auch sonst schien niemand besonders auf sie aufmerksam geworden zu sein. Zumindest niemand bis auf Faoron, den sie erst bemerkte, als er sich mit einem Schrei auf sie stürzte.

Sollte er jemals Verhaltensregeln gegenüber Mädchen gelernt haben, so hatte er sie in diesem Moment völlig ausgeschalten, denn der Schlag den er ihr mit der Faust versetzte liess schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen tanzen. In dieser Hinsicht war sie jedoch schon ziemlich abgehärtet und sie wehrte sich so gut sie konnte.

 

Da sie sich etwas abseits des Hafens befanden, schien niemand die Auseinandersetzung mitzubekommen und keine der Wachen eilte dem Sohn ihres ermordeten Generals zu Hilfe.

Arya trat und schlug um sich, schaffte es sogar, sich für kurze Zeit aus Faorons Griff zu entwinden. Aber sie traf ihn nie gut genug um ihn ausser Gefecht zu setzten oder ihm ernsthafte Schmerzen zuzufügen und so bekam er sie jedes Mal bereits nach kurzer Zeit zu fassen.

„Warum hast du das getan?“ _Weil es mein verdammter Auftrag war!_ Das war es zumindest, was sie ihm am liebsten entgegengeschrien hätte, aber natürlich tat sie das nicht. Sie sagte gar nichts und versuchte sich weiter gegen ihn zu wehren, als sie plötzlich einen Schatten hinter ihm wahrnahm.

 

Ein streunender Hund stand hinter Faoron und schien dem Treiben interessiert zuzusehen, wahrscheinlich wirkten sie in diesem Moment auch eher wie kämpfende Strassenhunde als Menschen. Für Aryas Geschmack schien das Tier jedoch zu friedfertig, hätte es sich auf Faoron gestürzt, wäre ihr zumindest eine Chance zur Flucht geblieben.

Der Gedanke genügte und noch ehe sie es recht begreifen konnte, befand sie sich hinter Faoron, im Körper des Hundes. Ihr eigener lag nun reglos auf dem Boden und Faoron hielt inne, er schien sichtlich überrascht und Arya konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

Als sie während ihrer Bestrafung im Körper von Tieren gewesen war hatte sie geglaubt, ihre Augen wären lediglich offen und vom Gift getrübt, doch nun sah sie, dass sich ihre Pupillen nach innen gedreht zu haben schienen.

Faorons Verwirrung hielt glücklicherweise länger an als ihre eigene und so sprang sie ihn von der Seite an, stiess ihn von ihrem eigenen Körper herunter und fletschte die Zähne. Was sie jedoch nicht gesehen hatte war sein Messer, das er nun aufschnappen- und ohne zu zögern in den Hals des Tieres gleiten liess. Arya spürte den Schmerz und zog sich reflexartig in ihren eigenen Körper zurück.

 

Schwer atmend sprang sie auf die Beine, nahm den Mantel und die Armbrust mit sich und rannte wieder los. Faoron war ihr immer noch auf den Fersen, doch nun hatte sie wieder einen Vorsprung und begann diesen auszubauen. Sie bog in jede noch so kleine Gasse ab die sie finden konnte, rannte fast zwei Leute über den Haufen und wusste eigentlich gar nicht, wohin sie überhaupt rennen sollte. „Ilia?“ Sie blieb so abrupt stehen, dass sie fast gestolpert wäre und ihr Herz setzte vor Erleichterung kurz aus.

„Teion!“ Sie zerrte ihn in eine der Gassen. In seinen Augen stand Verblüffung, aber auch eine Spur Misstrauen.

„Ich glaube, sie suchen dich.“ Seiner Stimme war anzuhören, dass er es nicht nur glaubte, sondern sich dessen ziemlich sicher war.

„Bitte“, flehte sie. Etwas, das ihr mehr als zuwider war. Doch langsam zog sich die Schlinge um ihren Hals enger. „Ich muss hier weg. Kannst du mir dabei helfen?“ Er sah unschlüssig aus und für einen Moment glaubte Arya, er würde sie im Stich lassen. Verübeln könnte sie es ihm nicht, sie mochten sich zwar unterwegs einige Male begegnet sein, aber eigentlich kannten sie sich kaum und in seinen Augen war sie wohl nur eine Mörderin. Trotzdem nickte er grimmig.

„Gut. Aber ich mache das hier nur weil ich Faoron eins auswischen will. Und wenn sie dich trotzdem kriegen, lässt du mich aus dem Spiel. Verstanden?“ Sie nickte nur.


End file.
